


L'enfant

by imnotjohndeacon



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alfa Brian May, Alfa Freddie Mercury, Alternate Universe, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Omega John Deacon, Omega Roger Taylor (Queen), Omega Verse, Poor Brian May, Poor Life, Roger Taylor (Queen) Being an Idiot, Sad Roger Taylor (Queen)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotjohndeacon/pseuds/imnotjohndeacon
Summary: En las calles de París del nuevo milenio, muchas anécdotas salen a contar. Las experiencia son menos que un acierto, los eventos tampoco juegan al azar. Cierto día, una pareja de jóvenes que se encuentran, creen que el destino jugó a su favor.Sin embargo, un crimen, varios llantos y muchos problemas que se concentran, no dejan escapar su temor.*Maylor [Brian May / Roger Taylor]*L'Enfant
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 23
Kudos: 12





	1. Días de París en un lugar que a nadie le importa

El clima es soleado.

Donde a pesar de correr un ligero viento de septiembre, no es necesario abrigarse demasiado para confrontarlo. Las hojas de los árboles se mueven, en una danza. Calmada y encantadora. Que abstrae, a cualquiera que mire directamente como aquellas copas verdes y amarillas ondean. La luz de media tarde se cuela por entre las ramas.

El césped seco de aquel pequeño parque comienza a morir en algunas zonas. En el estanque apenas hay tres patos nadando. Y tiene musgo. Señal de que no le han dado mantenimiento en mucho tiempo. También los animales se ven más delgados de lo que serían si estuvieran en el parque central de la ciudad.

Los autos pasan, algunas llantas se deslizan mal por el asfalto. Ese sonido chirriante molesta un poco. El tráfico vive sonando la bocina porque a nadie le interesa conducir bien en ese lugar. Se escuchan insultos a lo lejos, pero ya es normal. No es necesario voltear a ver, sin embargo, lo hace.

Aquel hombre joven mira. Sus ojos son grandes, azules. Como las señales de discapacitados que están vandalizadas en cada esquina de las banquetas. También se acomoda un poco el cabello corto, que originalmente era castaño claro y se convirtió en rubio con tinte barato. Cosa que hizo que ahora su cabello no luciera tan sedoso como fue en un inicio. Su piel es clara, más rozada en los labios, con los cuales llevaba una lucha desde hace varios días al encontrarlos agrietados, especialmente en el arco de cupido.

De nombre Roger May, recargado en las losas del muro que separa el camino del estanque. Aquel omega que observa a la distancia como ahora ambos hombres de los automóviles que casi se estrellan, habían bajado de su vehículo para discutir. Varios más se acercan, curiosos por el alboroto. La mayoría solo observa y únicamente una persona intenta mediar aquella discusión. Golpes. Uno se aventó al otro y entonces ya es momento de llamar a la policía.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Una voz suena a sus espaldas.

Su rostro se voltea al instante, observando a quien acaba de aparecer. Un hombre alto. Mira a los ojos intrigados de color avellana, como la tierra al juntarse con el barro, que ahora ven el desastre de la pequeña multitud al final de la calle.

No pasan más de siete segundos, cuando quita su visión del lugar. Lleva una mano para acomodar el gorro que tiene encima del cabello corto y suspira. Brian May lleva cargando una bolsa de papel, en la cual mete una mano, buscando algo.

—Estaba pensando, quizás... —habla Roger, observando los dos autos a lo lejos. Recorre sus ojos por ellos, imaginando lo lindo que sería conducir. Aunque deja silencio mientras ve cómo su esposo escarba hasta el final de la bolsa, aún no encontrando nada. Al final se arrepiente, y cambia el objetivo de sus palabras—. ¿Tienes pan para los patos?

Brian levanta la cara. Al final saca un pequeño tubo de la bolsa y se lo extiende—. Es bálsamo.

Lo toma, sonriendo un poco—. Gracias.

—Y no, no nos sobra —responde la anterior pregunta. Al mismo tiempo, toma la bolsa con cosas y lleva la mochila que tiene en la espalda hacia delante para meterla ahí, segura.

—Tienen hambre.

—Nosotros también.

Roger baja las manos que sostienen el tubo de bálsamo y a su vez, también el rostro. Las roza con el vientre crecido, y suspira. Brian tiene razón, ¿cómo pudo ser tan tonto con eso?

Siente una mano en su mentón, que lo levanta. Le da un ligero beso en los labios, después en la frente y al final lo enreda entre sus brazos, con cuidado. Roger también corresponde el acto, dejándose hundir entre la chaqueta abierta de Brian, acurrucándose un poco y oliendo el aroma reconfortante y característico de él. Siempre es café recién molido con un toque de chocolate.

— ¿Cómo te has sentido? —pregunta en su oído, con voz baja.

—Bien —dice sin más, Roger.

A pesar de lo escueto de la afirmación, Brian no insiste. Simplemente baja a dejarle un beso más en la corona del cabello y se separa, sonriéndole al otro. Responde, aunque últimamente los rostros de ambos casi no conservan la luz. Han sido malos días, y el último vestigio de esperanza es lo único que mantiene a ambos en la línea de la cordura.

Van a casa.


	2. Noches de París en un cuarto que derrumba la fe

Brian está hincado en el suelo, escribiendo en el cuaderno que posee.

Mientras sus ojos van desde el fondo del mueble de barrotes de metal, hasta el inicio. Extiende la mano con la cual sostiene el bolígrafo, contando. Una, dos, tres latas de atún. Dos cajas de té, manzanilla y rojo. Un paquete de galletas secas a punto de terminarse. Un bote de avena, otro de chocolate. Dos frascos de café. Una lata de verduras y otra de granos de elote. Un paquete de tostadas, mermelada y arroz. Una caja de cereal. Leche en polvo, lentejas. Y un galón de agua.

Anota las cosas de la nueva despensa de la semana. Ahí mismo, se gira un poco para abrir la puerta del mueble del lavaplatos. Entonces cuenta. Cinco paquetes de pañales, tres latas grandes de leche en polvo, dos paquetes de toallas húmedas. Un bote de talco y otro de crema. Tres jabones neutros. Y agrega otro paquete de pañales que acaba de comprar.

Al final se levanta, con un sonido de cansancio. Recorre los ojos de la diminuta habitación, perteneciente al departamento comunitario. Ahí mismo está un pequeño ropero, el lavadero, un mueble para la despensa y otro que sostiene la parrilla eléctrica. Igual una puerta que da al baño. Y la cama, donde ve como Roger duerme desde que llegaron.

El pelinegro avanza, sentándose en una simple silla de plástico al lado de donde su esposo descansa. Mira la lista, podía hacer las lentejas ese día y durarían hasta mañana; si él comía casi nada, hasta tres días. Saca la cartera de su bolsillo. Cuenta los billetes y monedas, separando lo necesario para el taxi de dentro cuatro días para la cita con la ginecóloga del hospital.

Roger se remueve a su lado y eso hace que inmediatamente lo mire, alerta. No sucede nada extraño así que vuelve a mirar su libreta, las cosas anotadas y las cuentas. Necesitaba con urgencia un portabebés, y eso al menos le llevaría veinticinco euros comprar algo de segunda mano.

Lo piensa durante un par de segundos. Supone que es momento, así que se levanta de la silla para sentarse en el suelo y buscar una caja debajo de la cama. La jala hasta tenerla con él y al abrirla, toma el primer artefacto que ve, una cámara de fotografía. Era vieja, análoga, pero sabía que en ese tiempo costaban mucho dinero.

Vuelve a dejar la caja en su lugar, levantándose. Piensa en despertar al rubio para decirle que saldrá pero al final decide dejarlo dormir y escribirle una pequeña nota. La deja en la silla, va por su chaqueta para ponerla y guarda la cámara en su mochila, la cual cuelga al hombro. Toma las llaves.

Sale de la habitación, topándose con los vecinos de al lado, una pareja de ancianos. Lo saludan de forma amable y corresponde. No tarda mucho en salir del edificio y después, en caminar cinco manzanas entre la noche que cae y el frío que llega, para terminar en una pequeña tienda de empeño.

Entra, con el sonido de la campana.

El hombre detrás del mostrador es robusto, además que fuma un cigarrillo mientras lee el periódico.

— _Bonne nuit._ —Saluda Brian y el sujeto solo le corresponde con un sonido, apenas viéndolo—. Venía a preguntar cuanto me puede dar por esto.

Pasa la mochila delante suyo, abriéndola y sacando el artefacto. Lo pone en el mostrador, observando como el dueño del lugar no está para nada interesado pero aun así, se acerca para tomarla entre sus manos, abrirla e inspeccionarla durante los siguientes minutos.

Un par de giros más hasta que el tipo, con voz rasposa y olor a tabaco, le responde—. Ciento cincuenta euros.

—Pero, estoy seguro que vale al menos quinientos —refuta el alfa, extrañado por eso—. Y podría venderla hasta en mucho más que eso.

—Mira, voy a serte sincero, amigo. —Le dice el hombre, recargándose en el mostrador— Esta es una cámara análoga, la gente ya no viene buscando eso. Quieren lo más nuevo, lo digital. ¿Entiendes, no? Además, no es para nada nueva, pediré quinientos euros y me costará mucho venderla, así que probablemente terminen siendo cuatro. ¿Comprendes que yo también debo de obtener ganancia?

Brian asiente, sin embargo no está para nada convencido—. Dame trescientos cincuenta.

El sujeto ríe—. Ni en sueños, ciento cincuenta.

—Al menos trescientos. —Vuelve a lanzar la oferta— Por favor, estoy a punto de tener un bebé y necesito el dinero.

— ¿Sí? No me interesa, debiste de haberlo pensado mejor antes de follar —responde el sujeto de forma ruda y Brian cierra la boca. En eso tenía razón, era su culpa toda la situación. Al final exhala, tomando la cámara entre sus manos dispuesto a guardarla y buscar otra forma de venderla pero el tipo vuelve a hablar—. Bien, niño, te daré doscientos veinticinco y espero que esa mierda se venda.

—Acepto —dice el dueño de la cámara antes de que el sujeto se arrepienta.

—Hazme este papeleo. —Toma un par de hojas de una pila que tiene en el mostrador y se la extiende junto una pluma.

El sujeto se aleja y desparece por una puerta. Brian se queda anotando los campos de la hoja durante cinco minutos hasta que el tipo regresa, con unos cuantos billetes entre su mano.

—No tengo teléfono —masculla May en tono penoso—. ¿Qué pongo, lo salto o...?

—Pásalo. —Eso sale con cierto tono despectivo.

Al final Brian termina de escribir y recibe los euros que de inmediato guarda en su cartera. 


	3. Trabajos de París que sin dudas no tienen ni una pizca de humanidad

Roger mete una cucharada de lentejas a su boca, a pesar del pequeño dolor de estómago que tiene.

A su lado, en la silla de plástico, Brian no ha tocado ni un poco de la sopa recalentada de ayer y mira preocupado al rubio. Mueve sus piernas inquieto. Mira su reloj, faltaban cuarenta minutos para ir a trabajar.

Un lugar donde fabricaban hielo. Ahí fue donde conoció a Roger hace tres años, uno de los pocos lugares accesibles que daban trabajo a omegas y aun así, tratándolos muy mal. Con hostigamiento de los demás compañeros y un sueldo de la mitad de lo que ganaban los betas y alfas. Y cuando Roger pidió una baja por embarazo, no hubo duda en correrlo. ¿Injusto? Sí, pero ¿qué más podían hacer? ¿Pagar un abogado? Era una mierda, en pocas palabras. Pero la única mierda de la cual podían vivir.

—Es tarde. —Escucha la voz de Roger a su lado. Lo voltea a ver— Y no has comido nada.

—Ten, quédatelo tú. —Brian le pasa el plato hondo de lentejas a su rubio. No era mucho, menos de la mitad, principalmente porque era el omega quien debía de comer una ración entera, pero al menos era algo—. Yo no tengo apetito.

—Bri, no hagas eso —dice el otro, sin querer tomar el plato—. Debes de comer.

El pelinegro sonríe, un poco, intentando decir que eso estaba bien—. En serio no tengo ganas, anda, tómalo.

—Solo come las lentejas y ya. —La voz del rubio se alza un poco más de lo normal, flaqueando al decirlo pero aun intentando ser determinante—. Debes de hacerlo.

—Cielo, te juro que estoy bien así.

— ¡Brian, por favor! —exclama Roger, chocando los puños contra el colchón y con el ceño afligido— ¡Solo come!

—Lo necesitas tú más que y…

— ¡BRIAN! —grita, dejando que las lágrimas se acumulen en sus ojos. Están ahí, pendulantes. Alguna que otra es rebelde y se escapa, resbalando por las mejillas y llegando al mentón. Cayendo. Suelta sollozos y realmente se siente mal por todo y a su vez sin saber por qué— Solo come, por favor.

El otro se levanta de la silla, dejando el plato en ella y recostándose a un lado de la cama para abrazar al chico que llora. Le besa las mejillas y un poco la cabeza, intentando confortarlo después de lo que causó. Le dolía, todo. Era mucho más difícil estando juntos y aún más, esperando a un pequeño. Siente que se están hundiendo.

—Perdóname, Roggie —susurra Brian, contra un costado de su rostro que no deja de llorar—. Perdón, perdón, perdón. Comeré las lentejas, amor.

Entre un pequeño salto de hipo, el rubio intenta respirar lento para calmarse de ese colapso. Deja de las ultimas lagrimas salgan e inhala, para después exhalar. Suena su nariz y pasa una mano por sus ojos para quitar el vestigio de llanto. Se queda ahí, aún con un cúmulo de estrés y frustración pero no hay nada mejor que pueda hacer para eliminarlo.

Ve que el mayor se gira, tomando el plato de comida y comenzando a dar cucharadas, en silencio.

Acaba pronto. Después toma ambos recipientes para llevarlos al lavaplatos y en cuestión de nada, ya están limpios. Todo ante la mirada cansada de Roger en la cama.

—Estaba viendo que quizás podríamos salir al parque durante un par de horas en la noche —sugiere el alfa, mientras se seca las manos con una pequeña franela—. Al Ruskin.

— ¿Es necesario? —cuestiona Roger. No tenía mucha disposición para hacerlo.

—Solo si tú quieres, además, —Brian llega hasta él, sentándose en el colchón y sonriendo— te tengo una sorpresa.

Roger duda, sin embargo al final asiente con la cabeza. Eso hace un poco feliz a su marido, quien se acerca para darle un beso en los labios y al final baja para hacer lo mismo en su vientre. Era hora de ir al trabajo.

En veinticuatro minutos llega a la proveedora de hielo.

Entra, por la puerta pesada de metal y de inmediato siente un ambiente más fresco. Se detiene en la recepción, dejando su huella como registro. Después camina, por un largo y apenas iluminado pasillo, a los casilleros.

Ahí, abre el suyo. Deja su mochila en él y comienza a sacar un par de guantes de cuero, lentes protectores y tapones para los oídos. También deja su cartera y cierra el locker con llave. Se sienta en una pequeña banca de madera que está en medio de la habitación y con calma se coloca el equipo de seguridad. Entonces, debe de ir a la sala en donde cortan el hielo.

La labor es igual de rutinaria. Le pasan el enorme cubo de hielo y debe de cortarlo con la gran sierra. Algo que sin duda debe de realizar sin andar con la cabeza en otro mundo, cosa que justo en ese momento, hace.

—Cuidado con eso —alguien a su lado advierte. Al mirar, es un joven de cabello castaño, delgado, de nombre John Deacon quien es el encargado de pasarle el hielo—. No queremos accidentes.

—No, claro que no —responde el alfa de vuelta, viendo el hielo que corta a la mitad para después echarlo en la banda transportadora.

— ¿Cómo está Roger? Ya se alivia este mes, ¿no? —pregunta su compañero, con un poco de esfuerzo en su voz por arrastrar un pedazo de hielo mucho más grande que Brian recibe.

Éste asiente—. Sí, quizás la siguiente semana.

—Genial, me avisas para llevarles un pequeño regalo —anuncia John con alegría en su rostro. Contagia un poco al otro en ese momento. Era bueno contar con amigos así.

El intercambio de sonrisas es ofuscado en dos segundos por un grito detrás del joven Deacon y unas risas a la vez que éste siente un cuerpo pegado a su espalda.

— ¡¿Qué mierda?! —exclama, dando pasos veloces hacia adelante, quedando junto a Brian.

Entonces ven como hay tres compañeros de trabajo riéndose con total descaro.

— ¿Qué, Deacon? ¿No se supone que a los omegas les gusta que les arrimen el pene?

John aprieta los puños a su lado, ardiendo en furia y se dispone a avanzar para plantarle un golpe al sujeto pero éste añade antes—. Ten cuidado, ¿o quieres que te despidan, uh?

—Redan, mejor lárgate —habla Brian, haciéndole señas a Deacon que deje todo y vuelva al trabajo con él—. Sé un puto adulto, ¿quieres?

— ¡¿Qué carajos pasa aquí, princesas?! —La voz de su supervisor se alza por encima de todo, llegando a interrumpir ese pequeño acto— ¡Todos a trabajar! ¡¿Necesitas invitación, Deacon?! ¡Andando!

—Pero Redan…

— ¡Me interesa una mierda de res, Deacon! ¡Vuelve al trabajo!

Brian bufa ante la impotencia. Lo único que puede hacer es cortar hielo. 


	4. Parques de París que son más fríos durante de noche

— ¡Brian, espera!

El mencionado se gira al momento, ante la confianza de aquella voz. Hasta ese entonces, contaba los setenta euros de las dos semanas de trabajo. Ve a Deacon trotar a paso rápido hasta quedar justo frente suyo.

— ¿Sucede algo, John?

—Nada, no es nada malo. —Se apresura el joven a decir. Tiene el sobre blanco de la paga entre sus manos, abierto. En ese preciso instante, saca un par de billetes grises de cinco euros y se los extiende al joven de cabello negro—. No es mucho, pero lo necesitan más que yo.

No le hace falta pensarlo aunque sea lo mínimo para negar con la cabeza ante tal acción—. No, John, no podría aceptarlo, tu ganas menos y…

—Vamos, tómalos. Roger es prácticamente mi mejor amigo y quiero que esté bien —aclara el castaño, con una dulce sonrisa reconfortante y una amabilidad digna de entrada a la Ciudad de Plata. Al ver cómo hay aún duda en su compañero, agrega—. Además, solo me mantengo yo, tú tienes que trabajar por dos personas más. En serio, tómalos.

No quiere, porque en serio nunca planeó ser alguna molestia. Por otro lado, también se siente incapaz de no poder mantener, a lo que es ya, una familia. Le duele. Quizás debió haberlo pensado mejor. Sin embargo, al ver como John no desiste, siente por un momento que quizás no están tan solos en el mundo. Solo quizás…

—Gracias —dice Brian con total sinceridad, al momento de tomar el dinero y acercarse a abrazar al omega—. En serio, muchas gracias.

—De nada. —Ambos se separan. Una brisa corre, tal vez haría más frío aquella noche. John sonríe con un poco de pena al momento de decir lo siguiente—. Quisiera poder ayudar con más, pero tú sabes, omega.

May lleva una mano a su hombro, presionando con camaradería, bajando la mirada para dar con la de Deacon—. Esto es mucho más que suficiente, te mereces el cielo.

Se despiden con un típico protocolo. Sin embargo, no es el típico sentimiento con el cual Brian siempre sale del trabajo. Se siente mejor. Un poco más de júbilo danza, su cerebro ya no piensa tantas catástrofes y toda su alma descansa al menos pocos minutos desde hace tanto tiempo. París ya no se ve tan gris como siempre.

Y no entra en su emoción que, por primera vez en meses, puede llegar con Roger para decirle que en ese día puede permitir comprar algo especial. Que ambos pueden comer más de una vez al día. Que puede cumplirle un pequeño antojo del embarazo. Que al menos en esas pequeñas horas, no están tan profundo en el pozo como antes.

Se tienta a tomar el transporte público durante esa tarde noche para volver a casa, porque por alguna razón su cuerpo aún está más cansado de lo normal, pero no. Era mejor guardar eso, ya que podía caminar aun así a casa, aunque sea un poco más lento, y esas monedas pueden utilizarlas en otra cosa aún más importante. Pensar en lo que compraría para Roger cuando salgan, le da la fuerza suficiente para ignorar el dolor en las plantas de los pies y las pantorrillas.

En treinta y cinco minutos llega al edificio comunitario. Ahí saluda al celador y va a las escaleras para subir solo una planta. Era una suerte tener la habitación ahí, así Roger no sufría para bajar gran cantidad de escalones.

Abre la habitación, encontrándose con el rubio recostado en la cama, con la espalda contra el cabezal. En su regazo hay un libro y en sus manos una libreta con bolígrafo. Aquel sonido de la puerta es suficiente para que el omega voltee a ver.

Brian sonríe, el otro lo hace un poco. El mayor camina un par de pasos y baja para besar al rubio en los labios en forma de saludo. Son más suaves, por el bálsamo que le compró hace un par de días. También ve que acaba de salir de la ducha, cosa que no le convence mucho porque tiene la paranoia constante de que algún día pueda tropezar y él no estaría ahí para socorrerlo. Sin embargo, su piel es mucho más suave que de costumbre al igual que su cabello que espera para secarse. Inhala, captando su olor.

Roger siempre huele a lilas. Esa fragancia suave que por insignificante que parezca, es lo único que necesita para soportar tantas injusticias en el trabajo, tantas injusticias en la vida.

— ¿Cómo vas con eso? —cuestiona Brian, refiriéndose a lo que hace el rubio con los libros en su regazo.

—Mejor —responde. Desde que comenzó a tener tanto tiempo libre, decidió que aprendería a leer y escribir, pues nunca fue al colegio. Así que, con el paso de los meses y la ayuda de su esposo, pudo cumplir aquel objetivo. Ahora mejoraba la pésima caligrafía que tenía.

El alfa le da una auténtica sonrisa mientras se quita la chaqueta y después comienza con la demás ropa—. Me daré una ducha rápida y salimos, ¿okay?

—De acuerdo.

El parque es frío.

Septiembre es una temporada caótica. Las mañanas son frescas, las tardes calurosas y las noches frías. A veces las noches son calientes, a veces las tardes son heladas. A veces llueve. Otros son días secos. Pero en ese día, es frío. Con un poco de humedad.

No obstante, eso no impide que las familias salgan a pasear por esa gran arboleda verde. Recorriendo sus pasillos y zonas de pasto. Llegando a la zona de puestos de vendedores ambulantes y comprando cosas, mientras hay un espectáculo de payasos en medio de la plaza.

Acontecimiento que Brian y Roger miran desde una banca, alejada. No sienten la necesidad de acercarse, pues en un acuerdo tácito, prefieren la tranquilidad que les ofrece aquel pequeño lugar con aquella pequeña farola. Es extraño en sentir idílico que ofrece. La experiencia íntima que viven.

— ¿Quieres algún postre? —pregunta el alfa con voz calmada, sin quitar su posición de abrazar a su pareja y ver el show de lejos.

Pero es Roger quien se incorpora y mira al otro como si hubiera dicho alguna barbaridad—. No podemos.

—Sí podemos —aclara Brian. Sonríe. Esa sonrisa siempre le da confianza—. Créeme.

Los ojos azules vacilan entre aceptar o no. Un pequeño rugido en el estómago es señal clara de que el antojo llegó y ahora es más tentativo aceptar—. Sí, un beignet.

—A la orden.

Brian se levanta, localizando el puesto más cercano del postre y no tarda en comenzar a caminar hacia él. Roger, por su parte, se queda ahí sentado. Abrazándose un poco más para darse calor, la chaqueta que lleva no es muy gruesa para resistir al frío que comienza a llegar.

Sin aviso, siente un par de patadas pequeñas contra su vientre. Paran, y después otras tres. Lanza una pequeña risa por aquello. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasó disfrutando ese momento inigualable, ni lo rápido que pasan los segundos al sonreír por los pequeños golpecitos de vida. Pero cuando ve llegar a Brian con un par de panes, de inmediato le manda que coloque su mano encima de él para sentir.

Sí, era su hijo.


	5. Tiendas de París donde por al menos una vez, ya no solo miras el aparador

Roger es hermoso, aunque tenga rastros de azúcar glas por la comisura de sus labios y también yace traviesa en una parte de su mejilla izquierda.

Es inigualable a pesar de los ojos rojos y cansados que puede llevar por días. Siempre es perfecto a pesar de lo imperfecta que es su vida. Es imposible describir lo que hace sentir a Brian cada vez que sonríe, habla, o simplemente está. No le es más que necesario existir para otorgarle dicha entera.

Y por esa razón, siente que no le da lo justo. Porque Roger es como un príncipe que se merece todo, como el mejor guerrero que debe de tener riquezas, como el amor de su vida que debe de estar sin preocupaciones ni intranquilidades. Imposible. Lo sabe de antemano y es duro, demasiado duro, pensar en eso.

Justo por esa razón, no encuentra el momento para caminar un poco más rápido por la acera y llegar a una tienda de segunda mano. Porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo puede darle un poco más al rubio y se emociona. Él no lo espera, en lo más mínimo. Tener algo que no sea más que alguna chaqueta nueva no cabe en su imaginación, a pesar que obviamente lo desea. Sin embargo, era realista. Así que en ese momento, no entendía cuál era la sorpresa por la que Brian estuvo insistiendo cuando estaban sentados en el parque.

Es inconfundible que llegan a una tienda diferente de la cual compran ocasionalmente alguna prenda. Sin duda, sabe cuál es. Porque fueron más de un par de veces las cuales caminó frente a ella y se detuvo a ver. Parado afuera, sin intención alguna de entrar. Porque no era realista.

Y sin quererlo, se asusta un poco cuando Brian le toma de la mano y lo dirige a la entrada. Quiere resistirse. Quiere irse de ahí porque ellos no deben de estar en ese lugar y quiere huir porque no se siente cómodo. ¿O era una mala broma?

No creía que su esposo fuera capaz de jugar así con él. Hay esperanza ahí de que puedan comprar algo de eso, sin embargo, es muy poca. No era ingenuo, claramente era más prioridad tener dinero para comida y para la contribución del alquiler del pequeño cuarto, además de las consultas y el parto que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Ahorrar para los siguientes meses con un nuevo integrante en la pequeña familia y dejar atrás cosas de las cuales podían prescindir.

—Bien, ¿cuál quieres? —pregunta Brian, señalando a la fila de coches para bebé, con portabebés incluidos, que están exhibidos en una de las partes de la tienda de artículos infantiles de segunda mano.

Roger niega, por instinto. Con preocupación justificada—. No podemos…

—Sí, podemos —aclara Brian, llevando sus manos al rostro del chico y enredándolas en éste. Lo mira a los ojos, convencido—. Escoge.

Aún hay duda, aunque se envalentona a preguntar— ¿Cuál sea?

—El que sea.

—Pero el precio. —Vuelve a insistir el rubio. Sin poder ignorar aquel factor que campanea como una maldición en su cabeza—. Quizás no sea tan necesario.

Brian baja para besarle la cabeza. Unos dos segundos pero es justo para transmitir un poco más de confianza—. Es necesario, Roggie, escoge.

No ve que el omega tenga la iniciativa. Con razón alguna, no estaban para nada acostumbrados a eso. Así que Brian le toma de la mano y caminan a la fila de cochecitos. Entre ellos, ve uno color azul celeste que le llama la atención, un morado que es bonito y también uno gris por otro lado. Se acerca a verlos y Roger está a sus espaldas en silencio mientras escucha a su esposo opinar sobre los muebles.

—El amarillo es lindo. —Por fin dice Roger, haciendo callar a Brian de inmediato, el cuál le regala una sonrisa—. Me gusta más.

—El amarillo será, entonces. Voy al mostrador para decirle a la chica.

Camina decidido, buscando a la señorita que observaba desde lejos cómo la pareja decidía qué coche sencillo llevarían aquella noche, siendo el último objeto que quizás venderían antes de cerrar. La voz amable de Brian le anuncia que si podían llevarse el escogido por Roger y ella asiente con gusto, diciéndole el precio: Treinta y cinco euros.

Nadie entendería lo gratificante que fue para el alfa sacar la billetera de su bolsillo y tener dinero de sobra para pagar el coste necesario para obtener el mueble para su próximo hijo. Hace unos días parecía casi una simple fantasía, y ahora, sin duda valió la pena vender una cámara para poder obtener eso a cambio.

Tampoco es incomparable la pequeña sonrisa que se dibuja en el rostro de Roger cuando Brian llega y toma el cochecito con el portabebés y comienza a guiarlo a la salida. Sin duda, era un acontecimiento que escapaba de lo normal.

Una vez afuera, dejando atrás la campana que suena al momento de entrar o salir de algún cliente, Brian gira la cabeza para ver a su rubio. Tiene las palmas de sus manos en el rostro, intentando eliminar las pequeñas lágrimas que bajaron de sus ojos. El alfa se alarma, sin duda, llegando con él rápido para abrazarlo y cuestionar su estado.

—Nada, no es nada —responde Roger, dejando salir una pequeña risa entre el llanto—. Es que el coche es muy bonito y… me hace feliz.

Las lágrimas de felicidad son contagiosas, así que Brian siente como sus ojos también se empañan de ellas al ver como el amor de su vida dice aquello, con una sonrisa. Por algo que podría ser tan banal para muchos pero no para ellos.

Lo abraza. Lloran juntos unos segundos y es extraño. Pero se siente bien.


	6. Recuerdos de París que son la posesión más valiosa

Los días de diciembre en la ciudad eran fríos. Muy fríos.

En esa época del año era común que nevara y, para su mala suerte, aquel día se levantó observando la alfombra de blanca nieve que descansaba en todo el suelo. En especial en lo que antes era la visible entrada del viejo edificio en donde vivía. Los copos se extendían por algunos árboles, las plantas morían por la helada, los cofres y techos de los autos tenían una conglomeración de dicho fenómeno encima y no había ni un ave que cantara aquella mañana.

Pero era hermosa. A pesar del infortunio que podía causar para trasladarse a su trabajo, ver la bella nieve era un poco suficiente para que el frío dejará de ser un estorbo y se convirtiera en un fenómeno lindo de la naturaleza que le alegraba, a penas algo, el día.

Aunque claro, debía de abrigarse si no quería tener un nuevo resfriado, por lo cual se coloca su única bufanda mejor en el cuello y la mochila con su equipo del trabajo a la espalda. Comienza a caminar en dirección a la avenida principal para cortar y dirigirse a la fábrica de hielo.

¿Ironía en ese tiempo? Tal vez, pero aprendió que aún era necesario para las empresas mantener en constante refrigeración sus productos.

Mientras anda, observa a algunos niños pequeños jugando entre la nieve. El hielo que se acumulaba en algunos objetos dando como resultado un bonito reflejo. O simplemente apreciando como el sol se compadece de los pobres y sale, para poder calentar el ambiente fresco que se vivía.

Sigue caminando, mientras va tarareando en voz baja una simple melodía que en algún día escuchó en alguna radio ajena y que desde días anteriores nunca lo abandonaba. Quizás era una típica canción de Navidad, siendo lo obvio. Sonríe cuando ve a un grupo de infantes lanzándose bolas de nieve en una especie de guerra, y siente algo dentro de él, diferente, que nace y quizás el pequeño deseo de tener una familia es fuerte. Pero no, no podría. Menos en las condiciones bajas que tiene. Así que pronto desecha ese sentir y sigue caminando.

Roger Taylor piensa que es una suerte tener el trabajo cerca de su hogar. No tenía la necesidad de tomar el transporte y eso, a la larga, ahorraba demasiado dinero. También podía dormir un poco más de lo que podía en su antiguo trabajo –una horrible lavandería- y entre lo peor, le pagaban un poco mejor.

Así que no lo desprestigia… en la minoría del tiempo. No debía de engañarse, lo odiaba, y sin duda si se le presentaba algo mejor, lo tomaría. Pero ahora no, debía de conformarse con eso. Además que al ser repartidor, podía manejar un camión y eso, a pesar de ser indiferente para algunas personas, a él le gustaba mucho. Tomar un volante, bajar la ventanilla y sentir como el cabello se revuelve por el viento. Era inigualable aquello.

— ¡Taylor! —Escucha la voz de la recepcionista del lugar. Detiene de inmediato su camino a la bodega trasera, en donde estacionan los camiones repartidores—. Te cambiaron de lugar, vas a producción.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta Roger. De forma simple, no quiere—. ¿Por qué? ¡Si hago bien mi trabajo!

—Sí, pero dos alfas pelearon de nuevo ayer, los echaron y falta gente en producción —dice la mujer, en tono cansado por aquel reclamo—. Es definitivo.

—Agh, ¡que le jodan a todos! —exclama el rubio, enfadado. Él quería manejar un camión, repartir el maldito hielo y no estar encerrado en una estúpida bodega cortando cubos. Pero la mirada de aquella señora es determinante, así que si no quiere perder su forma de ingresos tiene que, a regañadientes, cerrar la boca y caminar por el pasillo que lleva a los casilleros— _¡Y que le jodan a los alfas!_

La mujer rueda los ojos al escuchar el grito desde el pasillo y vuelve a su trabajo de administración.

Por su parte, Roger abre el casillero de mala gana, saca los guantes de cuero para ponérselos y los lentes protectores para colocarlos en su rostro. Cierra la puerta de metal con fuerza, resonando en el lugar. Clara señal de que está inconforme.

— ¿Eres nuevo? —Voltea, con una total cara de irritación, viendo al dueño de la voz. Un joven que lucía mucho más joven que él y, por el claro olor, también era omega—. Perdón, es que no te había visto an…

—Me cambiaron de área —responde el rubio, seco—. Estaba en distribución.

—Oh, yo siempre he estado pasando hielo. —El chico ríe, algo extraño porque sin duda, Roger sabe que ha sido grosero. Al final, aquel trabajador le extiende una mano, saludándole—. Soy John Deacon.

No le queda de otra más que responder, intentando mejorar su actitud—. Roger Taylor.

—Un gusto, y entiendo tu enojo, me han dicho que es mucho mejor estar en los camiones —dice aquel chico castaño. Lo comprende, se veía que era buena persona—. Y necesitas uno de estos, las sierras suenan mucho. Ten, son nuevos, yo tengo un par viejo por ahí.

Se refería a los tapones de oídos, cuales extiende para que el otro los agarre. Roger los toma, observándolos por un momento y colgándoselos al cuello.

—Gracias.

— ¿Te dijeron en qué puesto estarás? —pregunta John, a su vez que mete una mano a su bolsillo del pantalón de trabajo para buscar los tapones viejos. Los encuentra, sacándolos para ponérselos mientras camina a la par de Roger en dirección a la bodega de producción. El rubio niega a su pregunta—. Bueno, supongo que el supervisor Watters te dirá ahora que lleguemos.

—Una duda indecorosa —interrumpe Taylor— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Oh, veintiuno —responde aquel chico en el momento en que doblan la esquina de un pasillo y miran la gran entrada a la producción a unos cuantos metros—. Sí, algo joven… Ahí está el supervisor.

Roger mira a un sujeto sentado en una silla, anotando unas cosas. Cuando quiere volver para hablar con John, éste desaparece y lo encuentra ya caminando en dirección a una cinta transportadora.

Suspira, agotado únicamente por la situación. No tiene de otra más que hablar con el supervisor, un beta con cara amargada pero al menos intentaba hacer las cosas bien. Lo asignan a otra cinta transportadora para pasarle el hielo a quien sea que lo corte.

Así que camina, lugar vecino con John, y Roger en ese momento se pregunta si aquel supervisor piensa que los omegas no son capaces de cortar algo tan estúpido como un bloque de hielo. Una cosa más para agregar a su irritación. Llega, sin ver a nadie en la cortadora a pesar de mirar a todos lados.

—Hey, lo siento. —Una voz hace presencia. Roger mira, un sujeto tan alto como un poste y con un gorro de invierno en la cabeza. Está pálido. Incluso tal vez caería desmayado en ese preciso momento. Seguro estaba enfermo, porque apenas un ligero, súper ligero, olor alfa llegaba a su nariz—. Se me hizo un poco tarde, ¿eres nuevo?

—No —responde de inmediato, igual de cortante que al inicio—. Estaba en distribución antes, pero me cambiaron porque a dos alfas idiotas se les ocurrió pelear.

Aquel joven ríe por aquello, encendiendo la sierra eléctrica—. No todos los alfas somos idiotas, pero ellos sí que lo eran. Soy Brian May, por cierto. Puedes empezar a pasarme el cubo.

Roger enciende la cinta lo suficiente para que el primer bloque llegue hasta él y la detiene, para así tomar de los extremos el hielo y deslizarlo hasta que aquel sujeto, Brian, lo tome y comience a cortar con aquel molesto ruido de la sierra.

—Yo Roger Taylor.


	7. Dinero de París que perdiste sin saberlo

Las gotas de lluvia caen, taciturnas, pero ni uno de los dos puede verlas ante la carencia de una ventana.

Sin embargo, el mismo sonido es relajante. Tranquiliza. No hay necesidad de ver la lluvia para que ésta dotara de conforte. No, no la hay. En un día de los finales de septiembre. Nublado. Con las nubes repletas de agua y por fin, en aquella tarde, podían descargarse en un acto de catarsis. La frescura que se cuela a la habitación no representa problema alguno puesto a que los cobertores de lana protegen. 

Roger está somnoliento. Los párpados de pestañas ocres caen con insistencia a pesar que quiere seguir manteniendo los ojos abiertos. Suspira. Sin dejar de mover los dedos que se pasean por el cabello negro de la nuca del alfa. Recorre la mano, para que los mechones cortos se alcancen a colar entre los espacios de los delgados dedos. Los mueve en círculos y masajea. Mima, sin concentrarse tanto en la acción. Es relajante tanto para él como para Brian, quien a pesar de estar observando cómo tiene que comprar algunas cosas de la alacena, se permite, en esos momentos, sentir al omega a sus espaldas acariciándole el cabello.

Unos minutos más así, en silencio, únicamente sintiendo la cercanía de los cuerpos y el calor que comparten. Todo es íntimo. Se siente bien. Tanto que ambos desean solo estar así durante el resto de sus vidas sin preocuparse de nada más. Ni del dinero, ni del trabajo. Tampoco de poner medidas estrictas en cosas que las personas comunes no tienen. Cuantos vasos de agua tomar al día, cuantas cucharadas de sopa comer. No caminar tanto para no cansarse y no tener tanta hambre. No usar de más los productos de limpieza. Sería lindo, no tener que preocuparse por eso. Sí, lo sería.

— ¿Por qué no lo dejas crecer? —La voz de Roger entra en el silencio, porque realmente no lo interrumpe. Lo complementa un poco, preguntando— Cuando te conocí lo tenías más largo.

Brian hasta el momento no se había movido, ni hecho algún gesto diferente además de mirar a la alacena, con el pulgar en la boca, mordiendo su punta. No pasan muchos segundos cuando responde—. Se gasta más shampoo así. 

—Cuando vuelva a trabajar tendremos más dinero. —Una mueca agría se dibuja en la cara de Brian a pesar de que es bonito que Roger tenga un poco de esperanza. No era momento para decirle que era casi imposible que un omega con hijos consiguiera empleo—. Podemos dejar al bebé en la guardería comunitaria, claro, cuando sea más grande.

—Habrá que pensarlo —dice el azabache. Se gira, cortando la acción de los dedos de Roger en su nuca y estando a poca distancia de su rostro—. ¿Ya pensaste en un nombre?

—Elliot.

— ¿Elliot?

—Elliot May —completa Roger, seguro de sí y sonriendo. Brian igual sonríe. Sonreír. Es bonito. También se siente bien. En ambos corazones— ¿O qué dices tú?

El alfa se acerca un poco más para darle un beso en la frente y enredarlo entre sus brazos.

—Elliot May es perfecto.

Están un momento más así, sin ni un ruido además de los exteriores. Pero no son un inconveniente, es como una orquesta sofocada de fondo. Da un poco de vida. En el momento en el que Brian siente que se quedará dormido, decide mejor separarse y sentarse en el colchón. Tenía compras que hacer.

—Quedé con John de ir a los comestibles —aclara el porqué de esa interrupción cuando está acomodándose las viejas deportivas para salir.

— ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué con John? —cuestiona Roger, recargándose en la cama con un brazo.

—Le dije que la tienda de conveniencia a la que voy dan las cosas más baratas —explica, terminando de ponerse el calzado y poniéndose de pie—. Pero no le venden a omegas.

—Ya veo… —Una mueca. ¿Por qué eran así las clases bajas? El presidente que tenían era omega, y toda la campaña pasó por esos lugares promocionando que todo resultaría mejor y ahora que estaba en la cima gracias a la ayuda de los que se sintieron oprimidos, no pasó nada. Fue una traición. Estaba harto. De tantas injusticias, de todo— ¿Recuerdas a Freddie?

Entre que está contando el dinero, Brian levanta la mirada para recordar un poco— ¿Tu amigo, del comunitario? 

—Ese mismo. —Roger se acomoda mejor el cobertor sobre su cuerpo— Lo corrieron de su trabajo en Barbés porque descubrieron que era gay y se mudó cerca de aquí. Lo encontré en la mañana, cuando fui por un periódico a la tienda. Le dije que podía venir hoy en la tarde durante un rato.

—Bueno, me quitas el pendiente de dejarte solo. —El alfa se acerca a Roger, baja para dejarle un beso en los labios como pequeña despedida antes de irse—. Solo cuidado con los vecinos, ya sabes cómo son. 

—Si fuera yo los vecinos, le tendría más miedo a Freddie enojado —bromea un poco el rubio, al mismo tiempo que Brian se pone su chaqueta y se dirige a la puerta—. Ten cuidado.

— _Oui, mon trésor_.

Cuando llegó a la tienda de conveniencia entre las finas gotas de lluvia casi imperceptibles, se encontró con el omega castaño afuera de ésta. Empapado de pies a cabeza. No tuvo que cuestionar nada cuando John le dijo que no lo dejaron pasar ni al pórtico por venir sin ni un beta o alfa. Insistió e insistió, pero no logró nada. A pesar del enojo de ambos, no había nada más que hacer. Así que por fin, el guardia aceptó a Deacon con May a su lado.

Hicieron la despensa necesaria. Quizás un poco menos de la necesaria. Pero el dinero es escaso y debe de hacerse lo que está al alcance, aunque sin duda John sí pudo comprar más cosas de las acostumbradas. Su tienda anterior tenía todo casi hasta el doble de caro. Lograron pagar sin tanto problema y comenzaron, entre la noche que ya había caído, a caminar en dirección al departamento de los May, como petición del omega que quería saludar a Roger.

— ¿Faltan, qué? ¿Unos cinco días? —cuestiona Deacon, sujetando mejor las dos bolsas de sus compras en el momento que dan vuelta a una esquina.

—En la última consulta nos dijeron que tal vez dura solo un poco más que eso —dice Brian, justo cuando pasan por la tienda de empeño. Ahí recuerda lo feliz que se sintió cuando obtuvo dinero por la cámara y pudo comprar el coche de bebé—. No te conté, pude comprarle al bebé un…

Se detiene sin aviso. Automático, mira a la vitrina. Sus puños se presionan en las bolsas de papel y siente su mandíbula tensarse. También su rostro, y en ese momento cualquiera podría asegurar que Brian May está enojado. John lo sospecha al instante, pero no está seguro del por qué.

— ¿Qué suced…? —Lo deja con la palabra en la boca, porque el alto entra a la tienda de empeños. No tiene de otra más que seguirlo.

El alfa queda frente al mostrador, observando con ojos que matan al dueño.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Brian ríe con ironía, frustración. Mucha. Se siente engañado y lejos de que sea triste, encolera. Está a punto de golpear al imbécil aquel, abandonado cualquier sentido civilizado.

— ¿Tengo cara de idiota, no? —cuestiona, rudo—. Me diste doscientos veinticinco por mi cámara, ¡y paso, y ahora la vendes por mil quinientos euros! ¡¡Mil quinientos putos euros!!

—Brian, creo que…

— ¡Nada, John! —No le interesaba que alguien intentara calmarlo y por instinto natural, el castaño se queda callado, observando la situación—. Ahora mismo me das dos tercios de eso o juro que voy a partirte la cara, maldita rata, ¡¿entiendes?!

El sujeto no se inmuta. Simplemente se recarga en el mostrador y, con expresión total de indiferencia en su rostro, sonríe.

—Tú firmaste ya un contrato, no puedes venir a exigirme nada.

Brian intenta a acercarse para tomarlo y repartirle un golpe al vendedor, sin embargo se aleja, con la ventaja de tener el inoportuno mueble entre ambos.

El tipo ríe, al final agrega— ¿Conoces a los Requins? Rondan cada dos por tres por Clignancourt. Hazme algo, una llamada y te meterías en problemas. Estás a punto de ser padre, ¿no? Imagina si algún día desapareces y apareces al otro sin poder mover tu mierda de existencia durante un año.

—No vengas a amenazarme…

—Para nada —dice el dueño, como si le estuviera haciendo un favor—. Solo te estoy advirtiendo.

—Brian, mejor ya vámonos. —John habla. Quería evitar cualquier tontería que pudiera hacer May en ese estado de furia. La mirada que le da no es buena, claramente no quería irse de ahí sin más y con todas las razones del mundo. Pero como siempre, no había nada para hacer—. Te espera Rog en casa, debemos irnos.

Roger.

No podía hacer una locura si jugaba con la vida de Roger y la de su hijo.

Reúne toda su fuerza de voluntad a pesar que siente la dignidad mancillada y sigue al castaño que comienza a retirarse de aquel lugar.

Vaya vida de mierda.


	8. Hospitales de París que son un desastre de organización

No hubo oportunidad de llegar al cuarto del edificio habitacional.

Pues cuando Brian y John andaban por la esquina de la calle, sin esfuerzo, pudieron detectar a lo lejos un taxi y a dos figuras subiendo a él. Era Roger, entre quejas, que cuando estaba conversando con Freddie aquella tarde-noche, sintió contracciones que le generaron dolores que nunca antes hubo experimentado. Sin dudarlo, el alfa que lo acompañaba bajó a la recepción para llamar a un taxi desde aquel teléfono fijo y amenazar al conductor de llegar pronto si no quería _represalias._

Cinco minutos después, llegó el auto. Cinco minutos en los que Freddie Bulsara intentó calmar al rubio pero sin ni un resultado. Entre maldiciones, sollozos y un espectáculo preocupante, pudieron bajar a la calle para tomar el transporte.

Gracias a todas las divinidades que los otros dos estaban llegando al edificio. Brian no dudó en correr cuando vio a la distancia a su esposo. El castaño le siguió el paso. Al llegar, Freddie se hace a un lado para dejar pasar al alto, sentado junto a Roger quien tenía unos niveles de alteración inimaginables. Freddie sube al último entre el taxi apretado, cerrando la puerta. John lleva las compras en el asiento del copiloto y el taxista tiene que manejar al hospital público más cercano entre el estrés y feromonas de los dos alfas y los dos omegas.

— ¡Brian, maldita sea! —Se queja el rubio entre dientes, apretando la mano que sostiene de su pareja—. Siento que voy a morir.

—No, no, no, todo estará bien, todo está bien. —Brian podía jurar que él en ese punto está más estresado, de manera visible—. Llegaremos pronto al hospital.

Roger grita con una contracción grande. No está del todo seguro si puede soportar aquel dolor, pues claramente no era el omega con el mejor estado saludable.

— ¡Respira, Roggie! ¡Intenta respirar, cariño! —exclama Freddie al otro lado del asiento.

No tenía cabeza para pensar en ese momento, pero intenta hacerlo. Respirar profundo y soltar el aire. A pesar que las contracciones son fuertes y el estrés de los dos alfas a su lado solo lo altera más. No es la mejor situación cuando Brian y Freddie comienzan a preguntar cosas que ni siquiera escuchaba, ni mucho menos que las dijeran casi gritando.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Pare el taxi! —grita Roger, con un dolor un poco más fuerte de los recibidos. El conductor hace caso, estacionando a un lado a mitad de camino—. ¡Ustedes dos se cambian! ¡John, ven aquí!

No quiere, pero la mirada amenazante del rubio entre el dolor no le permite discusión. Sale del copiloto y espera a que los otros dos bajen para subir junto a Roger. Por su lado, ahora Freddie está en el lugar de John y Brian entra como puede arriba de él, dejando el asiento de atrás solo para los otros dos.

—Yo no sé nada, nada de esto —dice el castaño pero al menos está más tranquilo que los otros dos y con eso le basta al chico que está a punto de tener un bebé—. Intenta, eh… Respira, inhala y… exhala.

_Inhala y exhala._

Brian da vueltas una y otra vez en la sala de espera.

Casi deja un camino marcado en los azulejos que pisa y vuelve a pasar de regreso. No puede sentarse como los otros dos, está alterado. Preocupado, con estrés, pero expectante. Feliz. Con mucho miedo. Es una combinación enorme de emociones que ni siquiera sabe ya qué sentir. Y, en definitiva, no puede quedarse quieto en un solo lugar.

Su mente trabaja a mil por hora. No puede evitar pensar qué pasaría si nada sale bien. Eso le da un pico de ansiedad más grande que al instante debe solapar con pensamientos positivos. Las ideas son una mezcla de un extremo y otro. Chocan. Siente que va a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

—Brian, querido, me estas mareando —habla Freddie después que estuviera quince minutos seguidos dando vueltas una y otra vez… por onceava vez en las tres horas. Esquivando a las personas que pasan y con la cabeza hecha un desastre.

—Todo saldrá bien, ¿verdad? —Se reconforta a sí mismo, intentando parar en un solo lugar a pesar de la necesidad de querer moverse—. Todo estará bien. ¿Por qué tardan tanto? ¿Y si hubo problemas con él, John?

El chico mencionado frunce las cejas—. Me preguntas como si supiera qué es tener un bebé.

—Debes de saber, eres un… —Corta la frase cuando la mirada de Deacon le advierte que está a punto de decir una tontería que no debe de decir. Pero debía de comprenderlo, estaba nervioso— ¡Es que no me dicen nada!

—Y gritando igual no te dirán nada hasta que haya algo qué decir. —Freddie exclama, con razón. Le hace señas a Brian que se siente en una silla al lado y a regañadientes, decide que es lo mejor si no quiere seguir interrumpiendo el tránsito—. Cuando Jim tuvo a su hija con su ex esposa me contó que era lo mismo, un manojo de nervios pero todo resultó excelente. Confía en que Roger está bien.

Brian deja caer su cabeza entre las palmas de sus manos, los codos los tiene recargados en las piernas. Suspira, intenta tranquilizarse. No puede pensar en otra cosa más que ver a Roger ya.

Cuatro horas más.

Agita sus piernas sin cesar y en cierto momento John se ofreció a ir a comprar aunque sea un sándwich en lo que seguían en la alterada sala de espera. Pero no tenía apetito. Necesitaba noticias, algo, lo que sea. Se preguntó si en los hospitales privados podía estar al lado de su rubio en esas situaciones.

La madrugada es presente cuando logran hacer que Brian coma la mitad de un emparedado. Las horas se sintieron eternas y a este punto, ya ni siquiera quiere mirar el viejo reloj que tiene.

— ¿Familia de Roger May?

Se levanta del asiento de inmediato, para acercarse a la enfermera que pregunta. El corazón le retumba en los oídos y todo parece moverse a su alrededor. Le sudan las manos, le tiembla todo el cuerpo. Al final, llega con la señorita.

—Yo, soy su esposo —apenas puede articular esa oración.

Ella sonríe. Eso le da a Brian un poco de tranquilidad—. Todo resultó con éxito, acompáñeme por aquí.

No distinguió bien que tanto caminó para entrar en una habitación larga donde solo las camas estaban divididas por cortinas color beige. Recibió indicaciones de no mirar a otras camas si no quería problemas con algunos otros alfas, betas, uno que otro omega, que estaban ahí con sus parejas.

Asintió con regularidad. Siguió a la enfermera hasta determinada cama casi al final de la habitación y al correr la cortina, lo pudo ver ahí a él. A ambos.

Sin querer evitarlo, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al instante en que pudo reaccionar para caminar hasta estar al lado de un cansado chico rubio que sostenía a un bebé inquieto entre sus brazos. Mira a Roger, quien le sonríe ampliamente. Radiante. Hace meses que no lo veía así pero ahora, a pesar del esfuerzo y el agotamiento que tiene en su rostro, es hermoso. Baja para besarle en los labios, casto. Un gesto delicado y después, gira la cabeza para ver al niño que sostiene.

Intentando removerse entre la sabana, ve a un bebé de piel clara pero que aún tiene tonalidades rojas y le da gracia las arruguitas por su piel y alrededor de sus ojos… Ojos azules. A pesar que son muy claros, casi gris, puede ver un matiz ahí. Inquieto, claro está. No puede evitar imaginar todos los dolores de cabeza que tendrá pero eso le hace sonreír. Es felicidad pura.

Elliot May. Es una cosita tan pequeña y perfecta.


	9. Familias de París que a pesar de todo, luchan por salir adelante

Las jornadas laborales eran exhaustas, y a pesar de tener derecho a una baja por paternidad, Brian sabe exactamente que corre el riesgo de ser despedido sin justificación si en algún momento pasa por su cabeza pedirla. Lo odiaba.

Especialmente porque cometió un grave error.

Esa mañana que se despertó, estaba cansado. Pero feliz. La primera noche del pequeño Elliot en casa fue una experiencia que sin duda, quedaría como la principal fotografía de sus recuerdos.

No pudo dormir. No porque el bebé haya llorado durante la madrugada, en realidad, cayó dormido al igual que Roger y ambos no despertaron hasta la mañana siguiente. Sino porque se desveló observándolos a ambos, acostados a su lado. Roger con la espalda a la pared y el bebé en un pequeño nido de sábanas y almohadas alrededor. Entre ambos. Donde de vez en cuando bufaba y de vez en cuando se movía. Era una hermosa imagen y esa calidez que sentía en su pecho, como el fuego de una chimenea en invierno, fue lo que le hizo perder el sueño para contemplar a los que ahora eran los dos pilares que sostenían su vida.

Pero eso no era el error. El susodicho recayó en que, a pesar de estar agotado, fue al trabajo. Llegó un par de minutos más tarde. Para su desgracia, se encontró con su jefe quien salía de las oficinas y, a pesar que en ese momento le saludó de manera amable y le preguntó sobre si su hijo ya había nacido, después fue un hijo de perra. Dándole dos horas extras sin paga.

Brian sabe a la perfección que no debía de llegar tarde a laboral. Era su culpa, claro estaba, pero no supo por qué fue tan inocente al creer que su jefe tendría compasión de él por ser nuevo padre y se la dejaría pasar aunque sea solo una vez.

Incluso, en ese momento donde suena la campana de salida y todos dejan sus cosas para retirarse, el alfa afectado piensa que el hombre lo hizo a propósito. Solo por hacerlo sufrir. Y tiene lástima porque llegará más tarde al cuarto. Roger podría estar intranquilo al ver la tardanza.

Maldita sea.

De repente se siente más cansado de lo normal. Hay una incomodidad extraña ahí. Incluso si se detiene, e intenta sentir más, puede escuchar como los latidos de su corazón se aceleran un poco. Unas nauseas le invaden, y ahora, solo piensa en la sierra que tiene delante…

Ve a los del nuevo turno entrar. Eso deshace momentáneamente esa rara sensación. Llega el compañero beta que le va a pasar el hielo, quien lo mira extrañado, más sin embargo no dice nada. Sin nada más que perder, Brian se acomoda el gorro de invierno, un poco los guantes de trabajo y enciende la enorme sierra.

— ¡Brian, oye! —Se gira entre que va justo comenzar a cortar un cubo. Ve a John, ya con apariencia lista para salir, que se acerca a paso rápido hasta él. A mitad del camino trota entre los trabajadores que pasan, chocando las botas de trabajo entre los charcos de agua que deja el hielo, y llega hasta él—. ¡Vamos a tu casa, ahora! Beyrand recibió una llamada hace cinco minutos del edificio comunitario, dijeron que escuchan un llanto de bebé pero nadie les abre la puerta.

—Que…

Deja todo de inmediato. Trota detrás de John sin importarle el trabajo en lo absoluto. Todo lo que su mente dice es que tiene que llegar a casa cuanto antes para ver a Elliot y a Roger. Su cabeza no puede maquinar un pensamiento ni positivo ni catastrófico cuando pasan con velocidad por su mochila a los casilleros y John le dice que la chica secretaria que intente encubrir su ausencia. Corren para tomar un taxi. El omega lo paga, dando la dirección del edificio.

La preocupación es latente. Asquerosa. Es una masa negra que tiene clavos y más insectos. Casi se ven como gusanos y huele a azufre. Es negra como la noche que cae. Es negra como el cabello de Brian y es negra como sus pupilas que están absolutamente contraídas. Por la ansiedad. No puede resistir un camino de menos de diez minutos en el taxi. Siente como el océano oscuro llega hasta el cuello y solo le falta subir un poco para sofocarse.

El auto no termina de estacionar cuando el alfa ya está bajando. Pasa la recepción y sube las escaleras. En su puerta están los vecinos ancianos intentando abrirla y un par de personas más. El llanto inconfundible de un bebé se siente horroroso.

Busca torpemente las llaves en su mochila. Las roza con las yemas y logra tomar el llavero para así, con las manos temblando sin saber qué esperar pero nada se siente en orden, mete la llave a la ranura y le da vuelta para pasar de inmediato.

Entra él, llega John detrás. Camina de inmediato para tomar entre sus brazos al bebé que llora en el carrito amarillo y mira hacia la cama. Ahí hay un bulto, inamovible. Es un cuerpo, sin expresiones. Enredado entre las sábanas y que no hace más que estar ahí. En un espacio del cruel universo.

Se acerca, con todos asomándose por la puerta y el castaño reteniendo el aliento. Brian mueve un poco su hombro mientras intenta mecer al bebé que no para su llanto. Agita una vez más a Roger, donde entonces la almohada que tenía contra su rostro cae y ve sus ojos.

Sin vida. Pero aun con ella. Las pestañas ocres parpadean un par de veces entre las lágrimas y la piel rosada e hinchada por el llanto. Mira a su alfa durante unos segundos y después vuelve a ver al muro.

—Roger, ¿qué pasa? —cuestiona, intentando sacar las sabanas que están sin forma. John se acerca para tomar el bebé porque ni uno de sus dos padres son capaces de tranquilizarlo. A pesar de que Brian se resiste, al final accede a dárselo y ocupa ambas manos para intentar sentar al rubio— ¡Roger, vamos, ¿qué sucede?!

La depresión es un vapor negro, que entra por todos los huecos. Llega a los pulmones. Y se asienta en el alma.


	10. Canciones de París para los pequeños infantes

**_Au clair de la lune mon ami Pierrot,_ **

**_prête-moi ta plume pour écrire un mot,_ **

**_ma chandelle est norte je n’ai plus de feu,_ **

**_ouvre-moi ta porte pour l’amour de Dieu._ **

— _¿Formar una familia?_ — _La duda en su pregunta es obvia._

_A pesar de tener algunos meses como una pareja de matrimonio oficial, nunca lo pensó. Mentía, sí lo había pensado. Muchas veces, porque lo quería. Pero no debían. Las predicciones más acertadas era decir que aquello fracasaría._

_No tenían el dinero suficiente para poder darle a un hijo una buena vida. No era estúpido. Es más que claro y no quería condenar a un pequeño niño a sufrir la misma miseria que llevó durante toda su vida. Nunca podrían salir del hoyo de la pobreza así que, con todo el pesar, lo justo era no intentarlo._

— _No._ — _Se responde él mismo. No hay mucho qué pensar, la respuesta es obvia. A pesar de ver un poco de decepción en los ojos del alfa que tiene frente a él. No debían_ —. _No podemos._

Es doloroso ser lastimado. Pero es sufrimiento genuino ver que el amor de tu vida llora por la presión constante en su pecho. Por la culpa que no debería estar en su cabeza. Que martilla, una y otra vez. Que le grita que no debió de hacerlo, una y otra vez. Que se guarda todo el martirio de una mente desconsolada, una y otra vez. Es un infierno presenciar eso y no poder hacer nada.

Las ruedas del taxi giran entre los charcos de una llovizna que comienza a caer. Solo puede sostener su cuerpo que desfallece en el asiento trasero, sin ánimos. Besando su cabeza, su frente, sus mejillas y un poco sus labios. También saboreando lo salado de las lágrimas que no dejan de salir.

**_Au clair de la lune Pierrot répondit:_ **

**_Je n’ai pas de plume je suis dans mon lit._ **

**_Va chez la voisine je crois qu’elle y est,_ **

**_car dans sa cuisine on bat le briquet._ **

_No hay cosa que deshaga su error._

_Fue obvio, después del último celo. A pesar que sus esperanzas decían que existía una mínima, pequeña, posibilidad de que no fuera verdad. Las malas situaciones caen a los más grandes guerreros, decían por ahí. Pero él en ese momento se siente como un niño que quiere que sus padres resuelvan su travesura. Se equivocó._

_La prueba de embarazo daba positivo. Dos semanas._

_No obstante, lo quiere. Se engañaba a si mismo diciendo que no desde hace meses sin embargo, el simple hecho de imaginarlo, hace saltar algo en su corazón._

_Pero querer muchas veces no es posible. No deben. No pueden._

— _¿Roger?_ — _Un par de golpes en la puerta del sanitario, y alza la mirada_ — _. Ya regresé de la tienda, cielo, traje los huevos de chocolate que querías la vez pasada, ¿lo recuerdas?_

_Respira, lento. Cierra los ojos y se mentaliza. Quizás no es tan malo. Quizás sí pueden._

Lo canalizaron con la ginecóloga y llamaron a una psiquiatra.

Ciertamente es asertivo decir que aquel alfa era una conglomeración de nervios al momento de llegar al hospital. Tuvieron que esperar media hora por la cantidad de gente. Treinta minutos en los que el rubio lloró contra su pecho y murmuró cosas que no alcanzaba a comprender. Pero dolía. Todo dolor emocional era físico, y sí le ocurría a él, significaba que tambien lo sentía. Una migraña horrible y los latidos del pecho. Que parecen alambres de púas enredando ambos corazones.

Lo primero que supo cuando se lo llevaron es que le dieron una inyección de hormonas alfa para tranquilizarlo. Lo segundo es que le ofrecieron también una dosis a él, pero prefirió salir a los exteriores del hospital para intentar recuperar el aliento. El frío aumenta con los segundos en el primer patio exterior. Prefiere ver a los lejos como John entretiene al bebé mientras uno de sus padres está colapsando… y el otro también.

**_Au clair de la lune s’en fut Arlequin,_ **

**_frapper chez la brune Elle répond soudain:_ **

**_Qui frappe de la sorte? Il dit à son tour:_ **

**_Ouvrez votre porte, pour le dieu d’amour!_ **

— _No estoy tan seguro de esto, Brian._

_El alfa, de estar acomodando latas en la pequeña alacena, de cuchillas frente a ella, dirige su mirada al rubio que está sentado en la cama. No es una imagen un poco plena. Está muy lejos de serlo. Los ojos del menor caen con pesadez, observando el bote de ácido fólico que rueda entre sus dedos._

— _¿De qué no estás seguro?_ — _Lanza la pregunta. No comprende del todo pero siente que hay algo que no está bien. Algo no encaja._

_Un suspiro. Abre el recipiente de pastillas solo para mirar su contenido. Lo balancea entre su mano y lo vuelve a cerrar. De todo. Nunca ha estado tan seguro de todo a pesar de nunca decirlo._

— _No podemos darle una vida bonita_ — _dice, en un momento donde su esposo aun no comprende hasta que lleva una mano a su vientre y deja caerse a la cama. Mira al techo. Cuanto desearía no vivir así_ —. _Seguro pasará hambre, y se burlaran de él en el colegio por no llevar cosas nuevas. Quizás ni siquiera lo acabe como tú, ¡o ni vaya, como yo! ¡Las cuotas de las escuelas son altas! ¡¿Por qué dicen que es educación pública si cuesta una mierda todo lo que piden?! Y, y, ¿y qué tal si termina siendo omega? No quiero, Brian, no, no, no quiero que sufra por eso en esta puta ciudad solo por nacer así y de esta manera. No quiero, Bri… me siento mal. No podíamos, Brian, carajo. No podíamos…_

Es depresión posparto. Claro. Sin embargo, en el momento en que le dicen, le anuncian qué medicación puede tener y los horarios de las terapias, Brian solo piensa en que quizás esa depresión era desde antes y lo ignoró.

Deliberadamente; casi no hubo momento durante los nueves meses en los que Roger se sintiera especialmente bien. Siempre estuvo sin fuerzas, intentando formar alguna sonrisa a pesar que terminaban siendo muecas. Las situaciones en donde lo pudo ver sonreír, incluidas con su mirada, solo fueron algunos pares. Se siente horrible. No es un catarro que se puede quitar en un par de semanas. Y no tiene idea de qué hacer.

Solo observa desde su silla, al lado de la cama, a Roger recostado. Intentando dormir. Lo que parece estar en paz a pesar de pensar con todas sus inquietudes. Se remueve entre las sábanas y llora entre pesadillas que figura.

Todo se siente vacío y el rubio se culpa porque no debería de sentirse así. Sí, su vida era una mierda, pero tiene un bebé. Eso es algo feliz. Fue la plenitud más grande que sintió en su momento, los primeros días. ¿Por qué ahora todas las emociones negativas lo inundaban sí tenía a un pequeño? Se repite que tienen poco pero pueden salir adelante. O no. Se repite que a pesar de pensarlo durante meses, pueden darle una vida linda a Elliot. ¿En realidad pueden? Se repite que ese sentimiento de tristeza que llevaba cargando tenía que irse al momento de su nacimiento, ¿pero qué debe de hacer si no fue así?

— _Au clair de la lune, on n’y voit qu’un peu._ —Brian sigue cantando, suave, mientras mece al bebé.

Su voz es tan cálida. Tan reconfortante. Aunque sea solo un poco. Sus ojos avellana están ligeramente cristalizados mientras observa que, por fin, después de minutos llorando, Elliot va tranquilizándose para quedarse dormido entre sus brazos.

— _On chercha la plume, on chercha du feu. En cherchant d’la sorte, je n’sais c’qu’on trouva. Mais je sais qu’la porte sur eux se ferma._

Los dos niños de ojos azules, duermen.


	11. Problemas de París que solo se ven en los barrios bajos

— _¡Ras-le-bol, Brian!_ —grita John.

Hasta ese momento, pudo sacar al alfa del cuarto, dejando a Roger al cuidado de Freddie. La doctora le había recomendado acentuadamente que no dejara al omega solo porque en su estado de vulnerabilidad, podía lastimarse él mismo o lastimar al pequeño Elliot. Así que su amigo de bigote se ofreció cuidarlo durante las mañanas y tardes, hasta que Brian llegara del trabajo, puesto que solo iba en las noches a atender en un viejo pub. 

Pero en esa ocasión, estuvieron los cuatro hablando en un día donde Roger se sentía especialmente bien. Hasta que Deacon le susurró algo al pelinegro que quiso no entender del todo pero, ante la insistencia, salieron del cuarto para terminar en las escaleras.

—Yo también estoy harto —asegura el alfa de ojos avellana. Se cruza de brazos, haciendo una mueca agria con todo su rostro—. Pero lo que me estas sugiriendo es una estupidez. 

—Puedes hacerlo, podemos hacerlo de nuevo —responde Deacon con un tono más alto de exasperación, pero aun así hablando en voz baja—. Claro que no será justo para ellos pero sí para nosotros.

— ¿Te estás dando cuenta que si nos descubren, se irá a la mierda mi vida con Roger y mi hijo? —cuestiona en tono serio. Tensa un poco la mandíbula de solo pensarlo. No. No podía alejarse de la vida de ellos cuando más lo necesitan—. Y tu insistencia me está irritando. Pasó una vez, sí. Pero no de nuevo.

El castaño aprieta los labios, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Baja la mirada al suelo, cambia su peso de la pierna izquierda a la derecha y vuelve a subir sus ojos para confrontar al alfa.

— ¿Cuánto amas a Roger?

—Que pregunta tan mas estupi…

—Mucho, ¿no? Demasiado, diría yo —retoma John su palabra, sacando un poco de las casillas a Brian pero manteniendo su atención—. Es mi amigo, como un hermano, te lo he dicho miles de veces y no quiero que sufra, ni se preocupe tanto. Y quiero a Elliot como si fuera un sobrino, ¿entiendes? Sé perfectamente que la última vez que lo hicimos fue hace años y en realidad no “tuvimos suerte” como tú lo llamas. A la policía le importa un carajo lo que sucede aquí. Le importa una mierda si tú vas y asaltas la tienda de la esquina o decides vender droga a mitad del día en el parque.

—La policía no es lo que debería de preocuparte, Deacon. —Lo dice duro, suena como un regaño y claro que lo es. Brian no robaría de nuevo una tienda ni aunque le pusieran todo en bandeja de plata. Menos cuando la situación entre las pandillas se vuelve más peligrosa con el paso de los años—. Son los Requins, ¿no lo escuchaste? Claro que me robó dinero y claro que quiero golpear al sujeto hasta sangrar, pero si nos descubren… a mí me dejan en el hospital unos meses y a ti ni siquiera te devuelven. Lo dije la primera vez y lo sostengo, es una estupidez.

—Una estupidez es que hayas dejado que te quitaran mil quinientos euros sin hacer nada.

— ¡Es obvio que quiero hacer algo, John! —exclama el pelinegro, con el cólera en su cara. No por su amigo, sino por la situación que lo atormenta desde que se percató de su error. Necesitaba ese dinero que por justicia era suyo, pero la mala suerte le había quitado— ¿Te imaginas lo más estable que podríamos estar con eso? ¡¿Pero qué puedo hacer?! ¡No podemos ir simplemente como la última vez en la noche y salir sin más!

—Los niños roban en la noche, Brian.

El omega saca una mano para hurgar adentro de su chaqueta de cuero y termina tomando una bolsa de papel café. Se la extiende al otro, quien la toma con duda y al instante siente algo duro adentro. La abre para ver qué contiene y no puede evitar lanzar una risa irónica.

—Tienes un arma.

—Soy un omega que sale de trabajar cayendo la noche a mitad de Clignancourt —recita el castaño, a la vez que saca una caja de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su pantalón y busca un encendedor entre las demás bolsas de su ropa—. Claro que tengo un arma, treinta y ocho milímetros.

— ¿Cuánto te costó esta cosa?

—Cuatrocientos cincuenta euros, más caro es mi funeral y nada es lo que le enviaría a mi madre después de desaparecer. —El chico se coloca un cigarro entre los labios y acunando una mano, acerca la llama del encendedor para prenderlo. Cuando el tabaco logra agarrar fuego, le da una calada y suelta el primer humo—. Justo antes de cerrar, pasamontañas y una carga para asustar al hijo de perra. Tomamos el dinero y nos vamos, simple.

—Sí, por supuesto —suelta el sarcasmo a la vez que cierra la bolsa de papel y se la regresa a John. Lleva la misma mano a su barbilla, frotando un poco para pensar. Claro que no era la primera vez que sacaban dinero de un lugar, pero hacerlo con tal violencia, tal exposición, solo para tomar un poco de venganza para asustar al dueño implicaba otras cosas. Obvio no le harían daño a nadie, pero si alguien llegaba a reconocerlos sería el fin. No está para nada seguro de querer arriesgar a su familia por esa situación—. Guarda ese juguete, niño, no querrás que alguien lo vea.

—O lo haré yo solo —agrega John, soltando el humo por su boca y nariz antes de que Brian se gire para subir las escaleras—. No tengo nada que perder.

—No lo harás. Porque tu tambien tienes a Elliot y a Roger para perder —responde el alfa. Antes de salir trotando por los escalones, se regresa un poco para agregar—. Y pásate un aromatizante de auto antes de entrar a mi casa porque si huelo un poco del tabaco, te saco a patadas.

John ríe, aspirando del cigarro. Guarda la bolsa de papel entre su chaqueta y observa a su amigo subir por las escaleras. Suena un poco su nariz.

Brian subestimaba la venganza.


	12. Conocidos de París a los cuales no debes de darles mucha confianza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mon poussin" es "mi pollito" en español.

Dos semanas tiene un pequeño ángel, de haber llegado al mundo, justo en el final de septiembre que abraza la sombra de un invierno crudo. ¿Qué es del desdichado sin la esperanza de la luz del norte? ¿Qué es el hombre de alma negra que corre como un virus de resina y hiede? Como son los peces que cantan en el cielo en un estado antinatural y los ojos que miran desde el estanque esperando que las reservas caigan.

Cuida los pies de las mordidas de las bestias, y cuida la mente de la llegada de los abejorros negros. El zumbido que ronda por los oídos es el presagio de la muerte en vida, y nada más desolador que terminar con un cuervo alimentándose de azules luceros. Un respiro es sinónimo al ardor que representa el pecado y azufre, un parpadeo deja caer el mar del horizonte.

Una risita de un niño despeja un poco los pensamientos oscuros de una cabeza hecha pedazos.

Roger mira entre sus brazos, los cuales cargan a un pequeño bebé llamado Elliot que se remueve un poco entre la delgada sábana de color gris. Sus ojos se encuentran con los de su padre y ríe. Él era un pedazo de cielo muy risueño, siempre con un arcoíris en su rostro. Era la alegría del viento y el rayo de sol que hace florecer cada rosa.

Rosas que deberían decorar la pequeña cabeza de aquel príncipe de cabellos rizados, que cuando la luz los acaricia, el castaño de sus finas hebras se convierte en ocre. Un niño de oro que nació entre cunas de barro.

_¿Por qué fuiste tan egoísta? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¡¿Por qué?!!_

—Hola, _mon poussin_ —susurra Roger, con voz un poco ronca culpa de un resfriado inminente pero diciéndola dulce—. Hola, hola pequeño. ¿Eres feliz con papá Rog? ¿Te sientes feliz?

Los labios color durazno, sonríen. Tiernos. Pero él no lo entiende, no es capaz de comprender a lo que se refiere el omega que abraza al niño en una acción desesperada de felicidad. Aunque lo siente. La inquietud. La incertidumbre. Que llega y corroe cada centímetro de paz.

Un estridente sonido metálico focaliza su vaga atención hacia enfrente, a unos metros de la banca del parque en donde está. Solo ve cuerpos peleándose en una riña callejera que no es de su incumbencia. Suspira, observando el humo que sale por su boca, un pedazo de su alma que se extingue ante lo efímero de su existencia.

Sollozo, el que presencian sus oídos cuando observa a su alrededor. Todo es gris. Todo es frío. Todo es un constante viento de invierno que congela y arrasa. Es marginación y es violencia.

Mira a Elliot, quien va cerrando sus delicados párpados un poco después del escándalo que comenzó a callar a medida que cuerpos caían.

—Perdóname, Elli. —Roger traga en seco el nudo que se forma en su garganta. Aprieta. Es el peso de toda su culpa y que explota con las lágrimas que se conglomeran en sus párpados—. En serio, perdóname, _mon poussin._

Unos pasos se acercan por detrás. El joven rubio intenta sofocar las gotas de dolor con los raídos guantes sin dedos que cubren precariamente sus manos. Al voltear, ve a su amigo.

—No fue mi intención tardar tanto, cariño —excusa Freddie, quien tiene dos vasos pequeños de bebidas entre sus manos. Con un exhalar se sienta al lado del omega. Al mirarlo, los ojos rojos, la nariz y las mejillas coloradas son indicio de una minúscula muestra física del dolor real que carga consigo—. Ay, Roggie, ven aquí, lindo. Todo estará bien.

Se deja abrazar por el alfa, quien también tiene cuidado de no interrumpir la quietud del bebé. Están así durante unos cuantos segundos, no muchos, a como Roger creía necesitar en dicho momento. Pero un pequeño abrazo, aunque no haga una gran diferencia, servía. Más si era sincero.

—Te compré el chocolate más grande que pude, ¿ves? Huele delicioso. —El azabache le extiende un vaso al joven, quien lo toma. Sopla un poco mientras tantea el calor para poderlo tomar—. Nos terminamos esto y volvemos a casa, ¿qué dices?

—Creo que está bien —responde el rubio, tomando un primer sorbo que le quema un poco la lengua, pero es tolerable—. ¿Me estabas contando que el tal David…?

—Oh, cierto, tengo la cabeza en las nubes —recuerda el mayor, que cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, se gira con el rubio a la vez que da un sorbo a su pequeño café—. Entonces después de todo el problema que tuvo con Jim y las cuentas, supuestamente había huido a la zona este de Banlieue. Resultó que había robado más dinero, pero a los Requins, y lo encontraron muerto en un parque de Orcasur. Llegaron los sujetos ayer en la noche a regresarle a Jim el dinero justo que le robó.

—Al menos hicieron algo bueno —responde el rubio May, tomando un poco más del chocolate y revisando a su hijo que se mueve entre sus brazos—. Está comenzando a dormir, creo que… ¿puedes pasarme el carrito?

—Claro que sí, querido. 

Freddie empuja el objeto pedido hasta Roger, quien con delicadeza coloca a su hijo entre los cojines de color amarillo y se asegura de cubrirlo mejor con la sabana. Lo mira un par de segundos, sin pensar en algo en concreto. No puede sonreír porque una mueca es la que logra.

_¿Cómo pude equivocarme tan mal?_

—Hm, quiero un beignet para acompañar esto, ¿tú quieres uno? —El cuestionado niega, pero Bulsara le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro junto con una sonrisa—. Claro que quieres uno, voy a la panadería de la esquina rápido.

Se levanta, caminando junto con un “¡No te muevas, querido!” que deja silbando a la distancia.

No tenía pensado hacerlo, especialmente porque todo le provoca apatía y a su vez, le provoca sensibilidad. Desearía que Brian no tuviera una jornada tan larga, para verlo más tiempo. En ese momento, quería darle un abrazo, recostarse en la cama y quedarse así todo el día. Sin moverse, sin salir… Aún sea también sin Brian.

— _Au clair de la lune mon… mona mi Pierrot_ —susurra el omega, cruzándose de brazos para abrazarse a sí mismo ante una inminente caída gracias a los pensamientos que lo empujan al borde del acantilado—. _Prête-moi ta plume… pour écrire un mot…_

— _Ma chandelle est norte je n’ai plus de feu._

Roger se gira de inmediato, levantándose a su vez ante la voz extraña que suena detrás de él. El pulso le sube de inmediato y trota un par de pasos. No maquina un pensamiento lógico de que deja a su hijo a la deriva hasta que la figura del carrito llega como un golpe a su mente y se devuelve para tomarlo.

Aquel sujeto, con bigote castaño y mirada cansada, levanta las manos en señal de paz. Sonríe, un poco. Entre la melancolía del día y la duda de los árboles.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarlo —habla, con cuerdas vocales que vibran mucho y son aún más roncas de lo que deberían por el tabaco fumado—. Solo que la canción me trae buenos recuerdos… ¿es su hijo?

Roger no hace ni un ademán. Atrae más consigo el carrito y busca a Freddie con la mirada esperando que vuelva de inmediato de la panadería. El hombre delante vuelve a sonreír sin mostrar los dientes, asintiendo con la cabeza y apretando después los labios.

—Sí, quizás fui muy inoportuno —dice, acercándose un par de pasos hacia el rubio—. Soy Paul. Un gusto, amigo.


	13. Momentos en París que tienen lo efímero como sustancia

_Tu es beau, mon poussin. Vous êtes intelligent, vour êtes un soleil. Vous seres quelqu’un de meilleur que nous deux._

Roger observa desde la esquina de la cama a Brian. Aquel hombre que mantiene una voluntad en alto. Aquel que a pesar de ser difícil, intenta confortarlo siempre… Ese hombre que es una fogata de calor entre el invierno. Él… que merece un mejor compañero y no puede dárselo. Lo intenta, un poco. Aunque no puede evitar pensar en que es egoísta porque en muchas ocasiones prefiere no hacerlo.

El padre que carga a su bebé, el pequeño regalo. Camina meciéndolo de una esquina a otra del pequeño cuarto con el objetivo de dormirlo, pero la naturaleza inquieta del niño de ojos azules solo ríe por las palabras cariñosas que le dicen. Brilla, como los diamantes que tiene en su angelical rostro. No puede entrar en el pensamiento humano como es que un humano tan bello como Elliot sobrevive entre los barrios más carentes de París.

Elliot es un príncipe, piensa Roger. Que merece algo mejor. Merece volver al cielo, como el ángel que es, y merece vivir en gloria durante la eternidad.

— ¿No tendrá hambre?

—No, míralo. —Brian sonríe, con los colmillos mostrándose envidiables y las arrugas en la comisura de sus ojos. Esa también es una sonrisa real. Elliot responde con un leve sonido de felicidad, moviendo sus manos y babeando un tanto más—. Es todo un remolino, igual que tú. Te pareces a papi, Elli, ¿lo sabes, no? Eres igual a él, hermoso y risueño. _Mon petit poussin._

Quizás Brian podía hacerlo mejor solo, piensa Roger. Sin la necesidad de cargar a un niño asustado que no quiere salir de la cueva más oscura a pesar de que también lo está volviendo loco al paso de cada segundo.

Ambos iluminan en la noche como un par de estrellas y él sale sobrando.

—Serás igual de fuerte que papi, Elliot —comienza a recitar el alfa, captando la mirada cansada de su pareja que descansa desde el viejo colchón—. No importa que el mundo sea difícil, tú saldrás adelante. No importa que tan imposible parezca algo, volverás a formar parte del sol, siempre, deslumbrando a todos.

El pelinegro voltea a ver al omega entre las últimas palabras de aquella frase. Roger suspira, sintiendo un poco de calor y el cuerpo cansado. El nudo de la garganta que ya es latente, como una roca que daña, está ahí. Lo evita, ya que tambien está agotado de llorar tanto.

—No importa cuánto tardes, _mon trésor._ —Sigue meciendo al pequeño niño, suavizando más su voz que van en armonía con las gotas de lluvia que se comienzan a escuchar chocar en las paredes y el exterior gélido—. Nunca me iré de tu lado.

Elliot ríe un poco, con un sonido que se puede apreciar. La primera vez que suena tan jovial entre sus brazos, un pequeño regalo entre la bruma de la desesperanza. Brian se emociona, abriendo los ojos grandes por escuchar tal sonido tan indescriptible. Sentimientos amarillos tan inefables. El propio padre levanta la mirada hacia su pareja, quien también está sorprendido.

La tristeza de su mirada se fue durante unos momentos. Por lo cual, su alfa provechando eso, se acerca para acostarse a su lado, ambos con la espalda recargada en la pared y un niño haciendo pequeños ruiditos.

—Míralo, es hermoso. —Roger asiente ante ese halago a su pequeño hijo. Acercándose un poco más para apreciarlo mejor—. Dile algo.

— Algo… ¿cómo qué? —cuestiona el rubio, encontrándose en una encrucijada de muchos caminos sin rumbo específico, de ideas que se encuentran, chocan y perecen. La cabeza es un estambre que no tiene comienzo ni fin, solo viéndose cada hilo enredado con los otros.

—No sé, algo que salga de tu corazón.

Se queda inerte, observando los ojos que son idénticos a los suyos. Se lame un poco los labios y siente el nudo apretar más. No tiene compasión quien estira esa cuerda y le pone el alambre de púas alrededor de su corazón. Mira a su esposo, quien espera a que diga algo pero de nuevo lo va a decepcionar. Mira a su niño de nuevo, quien incluso puede ver cómo está fracasando en eso y en todo. Abre y vuelve a cerrar sus labios, dudando palabras que ni siquiera tiene en mente.

Un joven desesperado de ayuda busca la mirada de su alfa, que a la vez que se apaga y lágrimas nublan su vista, se encuentra con un brazo que lo acerca hasta él y lo sostiene para que llore contra su pecho. Ambos lloran, como el hombre devastado por el hombre moribundo. Una instantánea que resalta los tonos grises y azules de la brisa que rodea ambos cuerpos. Un silbido de nota baja, tanto como los contrabajos, en cuatro tiempos que acompañan lo pesado del amoniaco del sufrimiento.

No sirve de mucho que una pequeña clave de nota infantil este sonando, porque sin intención de serlo, es opacada por tantos músicos de la noche triste.

—Está bien, mi cielo, todo estará mejor —susurran los labios del mayor contra el cabello descuidado del omega. Parpadea, con las lágrimas recorriendo por sus mejillas y suspiros de pena agría. Lo abraza mejor. Aferrándola como el alma atormentada que es por el fallo de su imprudencia. Dispuesto a no soltar al amor de su vida aunque pendiera en el límite del mundo, en el fin de la vida.

_Un alegre ángel de ojos azules mira, lo devastado de las vidas de a quien llegó a cuidar. Que sin tener mente para comprenderlo, entiende que las cosas del mundo humano están mal. Un alegre ángel de colores amarillos observa, con sus ojos nuevos para acompañar el sol, que el arrepentimiento abraza a uno y al otro lo asesina el dolor. Un bebé de facciones tersas es una pequeña pelota de ilusiones rebotando en lo oscuro de los dos bosques… no te preocupes, dulce niño, que tu padre planea que vivas entre nubes y coros celestiales que alaben tus cabellos color ocre._

_¿Voulez-vous me pardonner, mon poussin?_


	14. Errores de París que dejan marcas permanentes

La sierra que corta el hielo se mira muy tentadora para arrojarse a ella.

Aunque Brian comprende que es natural tener tantos deseos de acabar con su vida cuando el lazo con su omega le da tal afección. Lo único que puede hacer es ofuscar dichas ideas vanas, que van y vienen sin razón ni permiso, para tener presente la imagen del par de pilares que ahora son los que sostienen sus energías de poder soportar tantas horas de trabajo en la distribuidora.

El sonido es cegador. Duele, al final del oído a pesar de tener tapones y comienza a ser el que provoca una migraña alrededor de esa zona. El frío aumenta a cada segundo, así como el clima exterior va bajando su temperatura conforme caminan los días. Quisiera tener una chamarra más gruesa para poder cubrir lo esquelético de su cuerpo.

Se acomoda el gorro. El cabello ya comienza a notarse más largo y tiene que cortarlo pronto. Mira los guantes de trabajo y se los quita para dejar notar la piel quebrantada y la poca circulación que tiene por manipular el hielo. Su piel es tan blanca como el vacío de una mente enferma.

— ¿Quieres cambiar de lugar? —cuestiona su compañero John, ante el deterioro que ve en los dedos de su amigo. Una mueca de pesar no puede evitar salir y otra de “no importa” se pinta en el rostro de Brian.

Toma un nuevo enorme cubo y lo pasa por la sierra para hacer un par de cortes—. Watters va a matarte si te ve en mi puesto.

—Y tú vas a morir si sigues ahí —responde el castaño. Una mirada fugaz de Brian llega, pero sigue con su labor—. ¿Has considerado buscar otro trabajo? Eres un alfa joven, tienes muchas oportunidades y todo es mejor que esto.

—No quiero arriesgarme, nadie me garantiza que me van a contratar.

John bufa, soltando una risa de ironía a su paso—. Estás desaprovechando los beneficios de tu casta… que daríamos otros por poder salir de este jodido iglú.

—Puedes hacerlo. —El pelinegro hace una mueca cuando toma los cubos cortados y comienza a sentir el dolor de los músculos por tanto esfuerzo continuo durante horas.

—Sí, a cuarenta euros la hora y el cuarto aparte. —Sigue John con sarcasmo, pero a pesar de tener más cosas para responder, su barato teléfono móvil suena en su bolsillo. Primero desliza el hielo que le corresponde hacia Brian y después, con un poco de torpeza por los guantes de cuero tan toscos, responde un número conocido.

El mayor sigue con su trabajo, ignora por completo la información que recibe su amigo hasta que, veinte segundos después, cuelga y llama la atención del alfa.

—Freddie tiene que salir justo ahora de emergencia hacia su trabajo —recita Deacon con el mismo pendiente que ahora refleja la cara del padre—. Salimos en veinte minutos, manda eso al carajo y corre al cuarto.

_No se ha muerto la tiniebla de sus pupilas, desde que la ventana de su corazón se abrió para dejar paso a un rostro enfermo. Pájaro de sombras que marcha con el clarín total y solitario, en la voz de los pechos. Hay abandono y habrá miedo en cada gesto que reemplaza la sonrisa de plumas que nadan el cielo de la tristeza._

_Más allá de los celestes ojos, los crepúsculos solían bañarse en sus luces. ¿El susurro del viento desolado es un misterio? Que ha sido revelado con la espora de la rosa que muere en la más cruda helada del invierno que aún no es invierno. Con la desesperanza contempla el rescate que no va a llegar, en el desolado camino de un lobo sin compañero._

Roger May camina con pasos apresurados por un puente lejos de su casa una vez su vigilante salió. Las ruedas del carrito infantil rebotan con cada imperfección del asfalto pero no es suficiente para despertar a un pequeño niño que duerme desde hace un par de horas.

Los autos pasan rugiendo por debajo de sus pies, donde solo una placa precaria de cemento impide bajar a la lastimosa caída de quince metros. Ajusta mejor sus manos en el manubrio de esponja, empujando más rápido con el objetivo de cruzar la avenida. Baja la rampa al mismo ritmo de sus respiraciones aceleradas.

Va, hacia una dirección que la voz de un conocido le dio al marcar a un teléfono proporcionado hace más de una semana. Anda, con los dedos temblando, junto con su mandíbula y sus piernas. Hay una presión constante desde su garganta hasta el estómago. La duda de acciones que en un estado normal, no debería ni siquiera de considerar.

Justo en ese momento, era lo mejor.

Ignora las miradas por ser un extraño en un barrio diferente. Por ser una mezcla de olores de angustia y martirio. Por tener a un niño que comenzó a llorar cuando giró una esquina pero eso no impide que siga avanzando, ignorando el sonido. La voz de confusión de Elliot debería de estrujarle el corazón y hacer recobrar su mente, pero no sucede.

Lejos de cualquier arrepentimiento en sus acciones, acelera más su movimiento. Terminando en bodegas grises a la orilla de un riachuelo. Sigue temblando. Porque hay una voz al final de todas las demás que le gritan que se detenga pero las lágrimas de un padre inútil para un ángel tan especial golpean a todo lo demás para imponerse.

Al llegar a cierta puerta, la abre. Corre para tomar al niño envuelto en sabanas entre sus brazos, que sigue llorando. No quiere mecerlo, no quiere verlo. No quiere existir pero debe de hacerlo. Así que dándole una última mirada a los ojos azules cerrados por llorar e intentar moverlo para darle conforte, entra al pequeño espacio de cuatro por cuatro metros.

Ve una pequeña cama de mascotas, usada. Nada higiénico. Aún mantiene a su hijo contra su pecho y mira otra puerta pequeña en una esquina. Suspira, con el ritmo cardiaco hasta el límite humano y camina para dejar al bebé en el suelo. De inmediato, como si fuera un peligro, se aleja corriendo por donde entró y unos metros más allá. Terminando de espaldas y escuchando la puerta de metal cerrarse.

En menos de un minuto, se vuelve abrir.

A pesar que todas las señales de un llanto son inminentes, está demasiado confundido para que algo salga. Vuelve a caminar, con pasos cortos y lentos. Intenta entre cerrar sus ojos para ver desde lejos y en la cama sucia, ya no hay nada. En cambio, al momento de llegar justo frente a ella, tiene un sobre blanco. Se agacha para tomarlo, después de un par de intentos por controlar su temblor excesivo, y al abrirlo ve el contenido.

Cinco mil euros.


	15. Llantos de París que ya no son de pequeños bebés

_Un día, un día de otoño. Llegó un ave, un dulce niño._

_Tersas eran las alas del polluelo blanco. Puro como la paz._

_Con un canto, quebrantado. Soltó un alarido. Alarido de auxilio._

_La quietud es una mancha negra en el espejo. El cual refleja sus almas._

_Y no hay peor mentira, que “pobres serán los ricos y ricos… serán los pobres”_

_Un diamante atrapado gritó, en la cueva donde tiene que asirse a las ramas del roble._

_Gritó: ¡Expiación!_

_Y las lágrimas de la fuente bebió._

Los golpes en su corazón hacen que su boca suelte jadeos de dolor.

Heladas están sus manos, como la condición que movió su mente a realizar tal acto tan desmedido. Que con las más nobles justificaciones a voz de su propio jurado, no encuentra aún arrepentimiento grande ni fuerza que lo detenga. Está hecho. Dándole la oportunidad a un ángel que no cortara sus alas y siguiera volando. Por encima de sus cabezas pobres. Por encima de su existencia de mal dicha. Por encima de los actos de una idea incontrastable.

Roger corre. Con el carrito entre sus manos y la nariz hecha un bloque de hielo. Las mejillas coloradas y el cabello ondeando con la brisa y la baja niebla. La piel lechosa está fragmentada, los ojos como el cielo del verano, cerúleo, se abren y cierran en un intento de convencerlo. Sus labios tiritan. 

No está en calma.

Cierra la puerta de la habitación con fuerza, quedándose inerte y viendo un punto en la pared de frente. Sostiene el pomo con la mano, temblando. Las piernas tampoco responden.

_Brian sonrió—. Es todo un remolino, igual que tú. Te pareces a papi, Elli, ¿lo sabes, no? Eres igual a él, hermoso y risueño. Mon petit poussin._

_“No”_ suena en la mente de Roger, sintiendo una aguja clavándose en su pecho y duele una puñalada arriba de los riñones. Mueve la cabeza, negando. Lo que hizo está bien, ¿o no? Era todo para Elliot, pensando en él. En darle la felicidad que él nunca va a poder tener ni otorgarle. ¿Verdad? Era confuso todo. Como si la niebla comenzará a disiparse de nuevo con dudas de lo que creyó una convicción inamovible, una decisión definitiva.

Ve el carrito delante de él. Amarillo. Como la alegría que era su bebé… aunque sea en pocas ocasiones. Aunque el llanto de la tristeza llegará para decirle que era un inservible. Antes había una pequeña lucecita ahí, recién llegada, no tan intensa como debería de serlo pero que no se apagaba aún su tintineo era débil.

Las risas ya no salían del carrito amarillo.

Maldita sea, ¿qué hizo?

 _“No”._ Esta vez no es negación, es incredulidad. Los latidos del corazón aumentan en desmedida a un par de segundos. Las lágrimas se amontonan en sus ojos. Tiembla.

_“No, no, no, ¡no! ¡NO! ¡¿QUÉ HICE?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!”_

La puerta detrás suyo hace presión, empujándolo. Roger, entre las lágrimas que caen y el ataque ansioso que comienza a subir, se separa para dejar ver a Brian, su alfa. El que siente la misma desesperación subir hasta la llegada del pánico y que la incertidumbre le presiona con una tonelada en el pecho.

 _—_ ¿Roger? —cuestiona el azabache al verlo ahí, en medio del cuarto. Parado. Indefenso. Arrepentido. Tiene un mal presentimiento de todo _—_ ¿Roger, qué ocurre? ¿Y Elliot? ¿Está bien?

Hay un temblor en el labio inferior, las puntas de sus manos tambien lo hacen. Traga, un nudo que es imposible de desaparecer y sale con más gruesas lágrimas. Él fue el culpable del propio dolor que está viviendo y será el culpable de asesinar el alma de Brian, la persona que más ama. No es justo para él. No es justo que solo hiciera las cosas.

No lo es. No es justo el dolor.

El rubio abre la boca, intentando dejar salir una frase pero no puede, el sonido queda ahí y el alto se preocupa aún más.

—Roger, ¿dónde está Elliot? —Él camina, y a pesar que quiere mantener la compostura y no pensar en lo peor, en no averiguar la causa del porqué está sintiendo tantas emociones de culpa cuando no ha hecho nada, voltea el carrito con esperanza. Vacío—. Roger…

—Lo vendí.

No.

A pesar que el hambre es una asesina que ocasiona un dolor insufrible en la boca del estómago, donde arde, carcome y lastima. Con sonidos que son la condena del pobre y la risa de los bolsos vacíos.

A pesar que el cansancio es un mal amigo que no se separa del trabajador noble e infortunado. Que hace arder a los ojos color avellana como gotas de ácido que caen producto de un trabajo horrible.

A pesar que la sed llega a altas horas de la noche, maldita, con la única intención de dañar y quebrarle los labios que intenta mantener firmes para el rubio, con besos que son un sostén en la desesperanza.

A pesar que las heridas de los pies por caminar tanta distancia todos los días son un constante recuerdo de dolor que se extiende por las pantorrillas, pasa las rodillas y llega a sus muslos, divirtiéndose.

Y a pesar que los golpes físicos no se comparan tanto con los golpes emocionales por no tener más, por no poder ofrecer más. Donde todo es un conjunto de dolor para quien no tuvo suerte en la vida…

No hay comparación de todos esos jinetes de la muerte juntos, del golpe que sintió en todo su ser al escuchar eso. Su niño, su ángel. Ese pequeño ser perfecto con la risita más reconfortante de la existencia. Su bebé con ojos azules que eran igual al cielo, a los mares, a las flores azules y a las estrellas. Ya no está.

— ¡Pero, pero podemos, podemos…! —Roger no puede hablar fluido entre su mismo pánico y la impotencia de ver a Brian sin decir algo, donde muchas lágrimas resbalan silenciosas por sus mejillas y sus puños y mandíbula se presionan con la intención de dañar las palmas de las manos y el labio que se muerde— ¡PODEMOS RECUPERARLO, BRIAN! Solo tengo que, tengo, te… tengo que hablarle al ti, tipo, sí, ¡Brian, no llores! ¡Por favor no! ¡Porque…! ¡BRIAN, PERDONAME!

 _«¡Brian, pode, podemos!»_ Un dulce niño de ojos azules era feliz en los brazos de su padre, quien mecía con mucha emoción de ver la perfección que hizo entre la pobreza de su vida _«¡Recuperarlo, solo le, le, le llamó al suje…!»_ , porque nunca se consideró digno para ser merecedor de un pequeño príncipe que deslumbraba a todos con su belleza mágica _«¡AQUÍ TENGO SU NUMERO, BRIAN, ESTE ES!»,_ ¿le dañaba la conciencia? Sí, por lo cual se prometió que no importaba ni el hambre ni el sueño, daría todo para darle los mejores regalos a su alcance. Llenarlo de oro, plata y esmeraldas. _«¡BRIAN, NO LLORES, POR FAVOR, PERDONAME!»_ Llenarlo de amor, ternura y felicidad. Protegiendo al pequeño cervatillo del cruel bosque en donde vivían _«Brian… me equivoqué, es mi culpa, todo el mi culpa»._

Extiende una mano que toma el papel que Roger le intenta dar desde hace minutos. Sus movimientos son firmes, rudos, pero tambien cansados. Agotados. Y torpes, por el temblor de múltiples emociones ingratas que tiene. Pero calla, porque sabe que si abre la boca o extiende los puños será difícil controlar un acto horrible que pudiera cometer.

El omega sigue hablando, a pesar que no lo escucha demasiado.

—Quédate aquí.

— ¡Pe, pero, Brian yo…!

— _¡QUÉDATE AQUÍ, TAYLOR!_

Da un giro después de un mandato alfa para salir por la puerta y cerrarla con una fuerza incontrolada.


	16. Negocios de París que pueden costarte caro

— _Escucha, amigo. Primero, a mí me importa una mierda si tu omega te dijo sobre vender al niño o no, así que cuida el lenguaje que utilizas conmigo, ¿entiendes? Segundo, si quieres devuelta al bebé te espero pasado mañana al lado del canal de Rouvray a la altura de la Villette con los putos cinco mil euros más otros cinco por hacerme perder mi tiempo… ¡¿Y a mí qué con esa puta mierda de que no tengas?, esas son mis condiciones! Y la única oportunidad que tienes. No me hagas perder más el tiempo._

Cansada. La vida es cansada y cuando piensa que no puede ser peor, ese golpe llega.

El sonido del corte de línea se repite una y otra vez contra su oído. Es molesto. Y duele. Tanto como el ruido que produce como el trasfondo que tiene. Tiene con un agarre de hierro y frustración el teléfono contra su oreja. Golpea un par de veces contra él antes de colgarlo y dejar caer su frente en el cristal de la cabina pública. Suspira. Suspira. Sigue suspirando. Siente la daga enterrándose en su corazón y el café de la tristeza cubriendo su mente.

Llora. Duele. No sabe qué hacer. Otro golpe de la frente. Contra el cristal.

Contra su cordura. Contra su agotada alma.

A pesar que quiere evitarlo, la culpa se propaga. En él, por no estar para su esposo cuando lo necesitó. En Freddie, por irse cuando sabe las condiciones en las que están y no poder esperar solo un poco. En Roger, por lo que hizo… En él de nuevo, porque fue su decisión no cuidar, no cuidarlos.

Golpe. El ardor se propaga por su frente y se siente hasta la nuca. Aprieta los ojos con lágrimas que no cesan. Quiere gritar. Quiere golpear algo. Quiere mandar todo directo al infierno. Pero solo puede llorar en la cabina durante unos minutos antes de tomar una bocanada grande de aire, abriendo, y pasar las palmas de sus manos por los ojos.

Aunque no tenga las condiciones físicas exactas para hacerlo, debe de actuar pronto.

Toma el teléfono para marcar un número de memoria y espera a que suene. Tres timbres, cuatro. Cinco. En el séptimo cuando está a punto de sonar la contestadora, una voz suena.

— _Salut? John Deacon en ligne_ —La voz de su amigo se escucha algo diferente, más suave, quizás estaba durmiendo.

—John, soy Brian, yo… —Se corta la voz. Es inútil opacar los sollozos porque cuando piensa que se detuvieron lo necesario para hablar, comprueban que no fue así—. John… Pasó un-

— _¿Brian, cómo estás?_ —cuestiona Deacon, con un tono preocupado al escuchar el llanto de su amigo. En ese primer instante, su corazón dio un jalón inhumano de dolor y los golpes se amotinaron contra su pecho. Al igual que algo extraño en la nuca. Nunca había escuchado a su amigo llorar— _¿Puedes hablar? Intenta respirar un poco._

Junto con una inhalación, el alfa dice—. Lo vendió. Roger vendió a Ellio…

No puede acabar, pero el castaño comprende a la perfección.

— _Mierda, no puede ser…_ —Suelta el joven. No sabe que decir ante eso, además de sentir una enorme impotencia.

Brian tose un poco—. Necesito que me ayudes, necesito que vengas.

— _Yo… carajo. Tengo un_ —John suspira un poco del otro lado de la línea. Suena su nariz y después de unos segundos, prosigue— _, tengo un pequeño problema pero, pero, pero lo resuelvo y voy pronto._

Cuelga. De inmediato Brian sale de la cabina y comienza a caminar, a pesar que las plantas de los pies arden, a pesar que los ojos queman y que toda su existencia sufre.

Al llegar a su edificio, se queda fuera. No es capaz de entrar porque no tiene deseo alguno de ver a Roger. En ese momento, el enfado dio paso a la decepción. E intenta comprender. Intenta mirar a como su rubio pensaría las cosas pero la idea no puede entrar mucho en su cabeza. Tampoco el resentimiento hacia el omega es fuerte, pero por el momento, y durante algún tiempo, no se siente preparado para verlo. Especialmente cuando la idea de recuperar a su bebé es demasiado lejana.

Porque tambien era su hijo. Era su niño, el cuál debía de proteger. Y falló. Era el ser de luz que reía con encanto a pesar del hambre y lo marginal. Y falló. Era el ángel que amó al instante en verlo. Y falló.

No era justo que Roger hubiera elegido por ambos una manera tan cruel de solucionar las cosas.

Escucha pasos acercándose entre las lágrimas que resbalan por su mentón y caen manchando el pavimento, agonía de una cabeza depresiva y baja. Levanta, para ver a John llegar. No le da oportunidad, cuando en busca de un apoyo, se deja caer contra él en un abrazo brusco y tambien llora en su hombro.

No hay angustia más grande que perder un hijo.

—Sé dónde buscarlo. —Alcanza a escuchar John que dice el alfa entre su lamento—. Me lo van a dar pero tengo que… Mierda, John, no me lo van a dar. No voy a poder recuperarlo, no pasará, maldita sea, no pasará.

—Calma, amigo —dice el omega, al momento en que May separa unos pasos para recargarse en la pared y limpiar las lágrimas—. ¿Qué tienes que hacer? No importa lo que sea, lo haremos.

—Tengo que… —Brian se detiene, oliendo un poco y entonces ve como John tiene un aspecto demasiado cansado y parte de su piel en el rostro es carmesí—. ¿Qué? ¿Estas…?

—Tenía el celo hoy, pero lo detuve —explica rápido, junto una mueca un tanto agría. Eso no importa en ese momento—. Inhibidores, tengo algunos, pero eso importa una mierda, dime qué tenemos que hacer.

A pesar que una parte de él se preocupó por meter en tal situación a su compañero, decide tomar un poco de aire. Es un esfuerzo máximo, que nadie tenía idea de cuánto costaba no dejarse caer y rendirse. Al final puede hablar un poco más claro—. Tenemos que conseguir cinco mil euros para mañana.

John se calla, repasando soluciones en la cabeza. Docenas de ideas van y vienen aunque una sola fue la que llegó de inmediato y, entre la imposibilidad, lo más factible. Era difícil. Y peligroso. Probablemente se pudiera fracasar, y si no era así, vivirían con un miedo terrible de ser descubiertos.

Mira a Brian, y a pesar de su estado, ese alzamiento de cejas que le da es claro porque tambien le llega la misma idea. Y niega. Y suelta un respiro fatigado. Y vuelve a negar pero sabe que es la única opción rápida que tiene para conseguir tal cantidad de dinero.

Dios los ayude.


	17. Infantes de París

Ocho cuarenta y siete de la noche.

El segundero del viejo reloj que John tiene en su muñeca anda a la marcha angustiante.

Está sobre el asiento de una motocicleta prestada, con el pulgar en su boca, mordiéndolo. Nervioso. Todo es un espacio de indecisión que huele a un veneno volátil. Que entra por las fosas nasales y quema la tráquea, también matando a los pulmones. Puntos que arden como material que corroe.

Brian se encuentra en silencio. La mandíbula le duele por estar presionando mucho sus dientes para evitar decir algo, expresar algo. Volver a llorar. Dejarse llevar por el río negro del miedo y la decepción. Caer por la orilla, y perderse en la locura. No quiere pensar en nada en específico, porque pensar abre el camino de imaginar posibilidades malas, porque no hay lugar para las buenas, y eso terminaría por arrastrarlo al pánico.

— ¿Nervioso? —cuestiona John en cierto momento, cuando la ya cayó trayendo consigo la incertidumbre e intranquilidad. Donde ambos están a la espera de una acción que no saben en qué desembocará. Brian lo ve. No responde, simplemente mueve la cabeza en forma de asentir—. Yo también.

—Aún podemos buscar otra forma —dice Brian, con una voz ronca y rasposa después de horas de llanto y no hablar mucho. Duele, como navajas que le raspan, pero no está ni cerca del dolor emocional que siente—. Yo… tengo miedo.

—Eso nunca se va a ir —responde el omega, bajando el pulgar de su boca para meter ambas manos en su chaqueta negra. Suspira, observando como el humo gélido sale, escabulléndose entre los labios partidos. Se está congelando—. Y está es la opción más viable yo… créeme que si pudiera ayudarte de otra forma, no así, claro que lo harí-

—John, no te disperses. —Brian interrumpe al joven. Éste le hace caso. Ocho cincuenta de la noche.

Es hora.

El omega baja el pasamontañas para cubrir por completo el rostro, a excepción de sus ojos grises que denotan temor que comienza a presentarse en el temblor de sus dedos. El alfa hace lo mismo, con el reflejo avellana que se mezcla con lo rojo que han dejado las lágrimas con el paso de las horas.

Aquel hombre sube a la parte trasera de la motocicleta y antes que su compañero pudiera arrancar, le detiene para agregar.

—Sí algo sucede, por favor, no es tu obligación pero… No abandones a mi hijo.

John se gira para mirarle y con la voz que sale ofuscada debido a la tela de la prenda, dice—. Jamás lo haría… Y si algo me pasa a mí, tú no te detengas a ir por él. 

Entonces arrancan. El motor del transporte ruge y el viento los golpea en la piel que aún tienen expuesta. No hay nadie en la calle, y salieron de un callejón sucio que quedaba a tres manzanas de la tienda de empeño que iban a asaltar. Conforme las calles pasan, el corazón de ambos late a punto de querer salir. Los temblores siguen. El jalón en sus estómagos se hace tan presente que podrían desmayarse justo ahí. Las posibles consecuencias de una acción desesperada están tan presentes en sus cabezas como el objetivo del por qué hacen aquello.

Esperan que todo salga a lo planeado.

John se detiene en seco justo frente a la tienda que está a punto de cerrar y Brian, con el alma en una mano y una bolsa en la otra baja con velocidad, entrando por la puerta. Camina con paso firme hasta el mostrador donde el hombre daba la espalda hasta que escuchó la presencia de alguien más. No tiene tiempo de decir nada cuando ya tiene un arma apuntándole en la cabeza y el alfa grita que no haga ni un movimiento estúpido.

— ¡Todo el dinero en la bolsa, bastardo! ¡Ya, ya, ya! ¡Ahora, imbécil, muévete! —ruge el alto encapuchado, a la vez que el sujeto con miedo y movimientos torpes abre la caja para introducir todo lo que hay ahí. Entonces Brian va contando mentalmente.

Quinientos euros.

Mil euros.

Dos mil euros.

Tres mil euros.

Cuatro mil quinientos euros.

Cinco mil euros.

Y más.

La mochila está llena y el tipo se detiene cuando no hay nada más que meter. Es lo suficiente para recuperar a su hijo y mucho más. Tiene demasiado para poderle mantener bien durante algún tiempo. Ver tanto dinero lo abruma un poco, y desgraciadamente lo demasiado como para que el tipo de adelante saltará el mostrador y se abalanzará contra él.

Un golpe seco de su espalda lo consterna. Es una lucha por obtener el arma para sacar a un ganador de esa pelea y a ni un sobreviviente. Jadea cuando el dueño le golpea en el estómago y sufre al no tener una buena condición física para hacerle frente. Cuando está a punto de dejarse hacer y soltar todo, escucha un nuevo golpe metálico y el grito de quien tiene encima.

Después John le quita el arma con gracia, dejando que se deslice por sus delgados dedos y escucha un disparo.

Piensa en lo peor, pero las quejas altas del sujeto que tiene arriba de él es un claro indicio de que sigue con vida. Entonces siente algo traspasar la tela de su pantalón y cuando John lo toma por debajo de los hombros y lo saca, puede ver sangre en el suelo que comienza a expandirse.

— ¡HIJOS DE PERRA! —Grita el comerciante, sosteniendo una pierna herida mientras los dos compañeros están de pie listos para irse, con el dinero en sus manos— ¡ESCONDANSE BIEN, IDIOTAS, QUE EN MEDIA HORA ESTARAN MUERTOS! ¡¿ESCUCHARON?! ¡EL PITAZO A LOS REQUINS YA SE DIO!

John está a punta de regresar a golpear al tipo de no ser por Brian que lo detiene y le exclama que es hora de irse lo más rápido que pueden. Ambos salen corriendo, montándose a la motocicleta y arrancando para ir a un lugar seguro lejos del barrio o la casa de alguno para volver hasta que el peligro pase. El departamento de un viejo amigo de Deacon, llamado Tim, mismo quien le prestó su vehículo.

Ambos respiran entrecortado, jadeando entre la adrenalina y el miedo. Sosteniendo con fuerza la bolsa y esquivando los pocos autos que se meten en el camino. Están lejos, lo suficiente cómo ya no preocuparse tanto y dar por ganado ese atrevimiento.

Una camioneta les cierra el camino.

 _Descends! Descends! Ce sont eux qui ont agressé Norman!_ _Arrête, enculés!_

—Da la vuelta —dice Brian entre el pánico de ver a dos tipos a punto de bajarse de la van, pero John no reacciona— ¡DA LA VUELTA, YA!

Gira el manubrio y vuelve a arrancar con toda la velocidad que puede para escapar entre la noche a pesar que la luna es testigo de todo. El vehículo a sus espaldas tambien arranca, y al voltear el alfa, ve cómo los siguen con diferencia de al menos cinco metros.

_Arrêtez, bâtards! Arrêtez!_

A pesar de intentar perderlos doblando por distintas calles, es imposible. Las farolas de la camioneta es el símbolo de un mal final anunciado. John entra por un parque, aprovechando la soledad que llega con la noche y escuchan detenerse a los que los van siguiendo. No obstante, reanudan su camino por la calle, siguiéndolos de cerca.

Entonces para su mala suerte, la llanta delantera de su escape derrapa al pasar por un gran charco producto de la lluvia y una fina capa de hielo por el frío, haciendo que John pierda el control y terminen ambos cayendo.

Ambos se quejan, especialmente Brian quien no fue rápido para saltar y termina con una pierna debajo de los fierros. El omega es rápido para levantarse, al igual que quita el pesado móvil de encima. No hubo mucho daño para el alfa, sin embargo, al momento de querer volver a encender el viejo motor, no responde.

El joven Deacon entra en desesperación, dándole empuje a la palanca de cambios muchas veces consecutivas viendo con pánico como nada funciona. Al final tira la motocicleta— ¡Hay que correr, ya! ¡Vete por ahí y yo por la transversal, nos encontramos en el bulevar!

Toman caminos distintos con la rapidez y energía que sus cuerpos desnutridos y agotados les permiten. Brian tiene el dinero en la mochila de su espalda y John se llevó el arma. Ambos corren y escuchan como el motor de la van anda rondando cerca.

Brian no ve hacia atrás. Siente las piernas arder, especialmente un dolor horrible en la que quedó debajo de la moto cuando cayó. El esternón está a punto de explotarle. La cabeza igual. El jalón en el estómago va a hacerlo vomitar en cualquier segundo. Está mal, realmente se encuentra horrible pero lo único que lo hace continuar, es poder ver a su hijo. Tener a su bebé en los brazos de nuevo. Cantarle canciones de cuna. Reír con él. Vivir con su ángel.

Llega hasta un callejón y cuando todo es silencio a su alrededor, se detiene a esperar. Al otro lado, está justo el encuentro con John pero aun no quiere salir hasta asegurarse que todo estuviera mínimamente seguro.

Por su parte, el omega está a mitad de una calle, con las rodillas sangrando por un infortunado tropiezo y tambien las palmas de sus manos tiene laceraciones. Intenta correr aún, y cuando está a punto de llegar al punto, simplemente ya no puede trotar y siente un peso caerle encima junto con un grito en sus oídos.

—J'en ai un, patron! Où est ton partenaire?! —Le gritan de nuevo a pesar que quiere soltarse— ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ TU MALDITO COMPAÑERO?!

Un golpe en el rostro y varios más por diversas partes de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera puede quejarse ya por el dolor y la impotencia de no tener la fuerza suficiente de salir de esa situación. Entonces llega otro tipo, e inmovilizan su cuerpo contra el asfalto.

—Es un omega. —Escucha decir entre su movimiento en vano para intentar liberarse. Las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos, levantando el rostro que sangra y puede ver la figura conocida de Brian corriendo a la distancia. Ahí está, pero por la oscuridad y porque los otros tipos no hacen escándalo en ese instante, no llaman su atención—. Hay que llevarlo a la camioneta, que nos pague la mierda que se llevó.

Lo toman para arrastrarlo por la calle y aun entre las luces que se juntan con el agua del llanto conglomerado en sus ojos, puede ver que Brian corre a lo lejos, pero no demasiado. Hay más gente por ahí que se hace de vista ciega y solo necesita gritar un poco para que su amigo vaya a ayudarlo.

No puede hacerlo. Si grita su nombre, quedará expuesto, y si llama la atención de cualquier otra forma, él volverá y ahora los dos tendrán un problema.

_A veces hay decisiones muy difíciles que tomar en la vida._

Brian llega al punto una vez todo está en silencio. No hay señal de la camioneta, ni de una persona más así que ya puede desechar un poco de la desesperación y espera que John tambien salga de su escondite. Camina de un lado al otro, con las manos temblando y las respiraciones agitadas. Revisando su reloj, ve que pasan cinco minutos y no hay rastro alguno de su amigo.

Diez minutos. La luz de farolas giran la calle y con ellas los gritos conocidos de alguien dentro de aquella vieja camioneta.

El alfa exhala, escondiéndose entre los contenedores de basura que encuentra y observando como el vehículo anda a giro lento de rueda y el ruido del sufrimiento ahí adentro se siente como un puñal enterrándose en su espalda. No necesita verlo, sabe que es él.

John está adentro gritando y no tiene el atrevimiento de ir a intentar hacer algo, porque entre los ojos que se empañan y el sollozo que sale, sabe que no puede hacer nada. 

_Une famille vivait, le malheur d'être une famille_

El clima es nublado.

Donde por correr un ligero viento de octubre, es necesario abrigarse demasiado para confrontarlo. Las hojas de los árboles se mueven, en una danza macabra. Calmada pero inquietante. Que abstrae, a cualquiera que mire directamente como aquellas copas sin casi mucha vida, ondean. La luz de media mañana se difumina entre las estructuras grises.

El asfalto de aquella zona de bodegas comienza a quebrantarse en algunas zonas por la falta de tratamiento. En el canal vertiginoso hay basura ahí, nadando. Y tiene mucho musgo. Señal de que no le han dado mantenimiento en mucho tiempo. Tambien hay un hombre moribundo entre la vida, delgado, que apenas puede cargar con lo triste de su alma.

— _¿May?_

Escucha una voz. Se voltea y ve a un tipo con bigote acercarse con un bulto entre sus brazos.

Brian apenas se gira, observando con ira al sujeto de arriba hacia abajo pero no puede descargar nada si no quiere empeorar la situación. Aunque piensa que ya nada puede ser peor.

—Diez mil euros. —Suelta seco el pelinegro, extendiéndole un sobre al hombre que toma con cierta dificultad—. Ahora quiero a mi hijo.

—Si no está completo, tendrás un problema. —Le advierte él, pero igual le extiende el bulto de sabanas amarillas que tiene adentro a un bebé dormido.

El padre lo toma, con la ansiedad y necesidad de verlo e inspeccionarlo para ver cómo se encuentra. Está limpio, aseado. Incluso huele bien y la ropa junto a los cobertores son nuevos. Se detiene a ver la carita delicada del niño que ahí descansa. Su piel es blanca junto con pequeñas chapas rosadas por el frío. Su cabello, castaño claro pero ocre con el sol. Los ojos que están detrás de los suaves párpados son azules. Es Elliot. Su ángel está de nuevo con él.

—Tienes una desgraciada suerte —habla Paul, después de contar el dinero y quedarse satisfecho con la cantidad. Antes de decir que eso es todo y girarse para irse, se detiene a preguntar con curiosidad— ¿De dónde sacaste el dinero tan rápido? Por ahí escuché que alguien le robó a los Requins…

Se tensa. La poca felicidad que llega a su vida con Elliot se ve cortada por la amenaza del comentario del hombre que tiene delante. No sabe que responder, y está listo para correr si hay problemas.

—No te preocupes por decirme, yo estoy con los Lézards —asegura el sujeto, es bastante convincente— ¿Fuiste tú quien robó la tienda?

—Sí.

—Pues tremendas pelotas que tienes. —Brian suelta aire cuando ve al tipo sonreír con cierto orgullo. Al final vuelve a abrir el sobre y saca un par de billetes de quinientos euros para dárselos. El padre mira eso con desconfianza, esperando una explicación—. Solo un idiota le roba a los Requins y sale entero, considéralo un regalo de admiración.

Brian por fin toma el dinero, después coloca a su hijo en el carrito que llevó—. Gracias, supongo.

—Si tienes algún problema, te ayudamos, tienes mi número, sabes cómo contactarnos —dice el rubio mientras saca una cajetilla de cigarrillos y enciende uno ahí—. Suerte.

—Sí… Hm, ¡espera! —exclama el pelinegro cuando ve al tipo girándose para irse— ¿Pueden ayudarme a buscar a un amigo?

— ¿Quién?

—John Deacon, de más o menos uno ochenta, tiene veinticuatro, delgado, cabello castaño, ojos grises —comienza a describir Brian, con la esperanza de poder encontrar a su amigo—. Es un omega, se lo llevaron en una camioneta.

Paul hace una mueca, pensando— Tienen sus zonas rojas en Bois de Boulogne y alrededores, si tiene suerte, lo enviaron ahí. Si no, los venden. Haré unas llamadas, pero no prometo nada.

Brian agradece por la ayuda y ve al tipo irse al fin.

Mira a su hijo, el pequeño Elliot, dormido en el carrito de colchones amarillos y sonríe. Por fin podía volverlo a tener en casa.

_Une âme déprimée éprouve, la peur de prendre la sortie la plus difficile._

Al llegar a casa, no hay nadie. Solo todo pulcramente limpio y una nota en la cama.

Toma a su hijo para recostarlo en ella, entre almohadas, y a pesar de que la preocupación de no ver a Roger cerca comienza a crecer, toma el papel para comenzar a leer.

_Brian, después de pensarlo mucho, he decidido que Elliot y tu están mejor sin mí._

_Cometí un terrible error, que tendré que cargar en mi consciencia durante toda la vida, sea mucha o poca. No hay posibilidad de que me perdones. Tampoco que sigamos juntos después de eso. Y yo nunca me voy a poder perdonar por lo que hice._

_Esto es mejor para ti, para Elliot. Siempre recuérdale que es un niño amado, querido. Que tiene un padre excelente para criarlo, a unos amigos excelentes como Freddie y John para ayudarte y que será un joven que a pesar de todo, será diferente a nosotros dos, especialmente a mí._

_No hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme en la decisión que he tomado, a pesar de estar aterrado. Desde hace años cargo con esto y después de todo lo que pasó, sé que ya no hay vuelta atrás. No quiero cargarte, ni tampoco quiero hacerte caer a ti también. Suficiente tienes con los problemas de nacer sin dinero cómo para tambien preocuparte por esto._

_En serio espero que me perdones al menos por lo que voy a hacer. No es tu culpa, nunca lo fue. Tu solo me diste los mejores años de mi vida entre tanta tristeza. Y no es culpa de alguien más. Solo quiero que te preocupes por Elli. A quien amo mucho. Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo. Te amo, mi pollito._

_Abre la puerta del baño con alguien más y cuando tu precioso niño esté dormido. Roger._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a quienes se encontraron con esta historia que tenía todo para fallar a no ser un omegaverse con sexo XD Pero que entraron a leer aun así y se quedaron hasta el final. Infinitas gracias, estratosféricas gracias, debería decir. Son un amor todos.
> 
> Espero les haya entretenido la historia, y si me quieren lanzar mentadas de madre, maldiciones o gritos, los acepto con toda la responsabilidad.
> 
> Espero nos estemos leyendo en otras más obras que tengo por ahí, y que les siga gustando mi forma de escribir.
> 
> Por cierto, esta historia tiene secuela en la plataforma de Wattpad, me encuentran con el mismo usuario si desean seguirla pero también este final funciona para darle un término al relato.
> 
> Se les ama y nos estamos leyendo.


End file.
